Chaque bras compte
by Grande Asperge
Summary: Un membre supplémentaire de l'équipe de Shepard : Maddie Young, jeune femme de la Citadelle. Engagée au début de Mass Effect 3, elle aidera le Normandy à combattre les Moissonneurs!
1. Chapter 1

Un membre supplémentaire de l'équipe de Shepard : Maddie Young, jeune femme de la Citadelle. Engagée au début de Mass Effect 3, elle aidera le Normandy à combattre les Moissonneurs!

Elle s'était foutue dans un sacré pétrin. Il faut dire, pour ça, elle était la reine. Déjà sur les bancs d'école, qu'elle se tapait retenues sur retenues et punitions sur punitions. On lui reprochait son caractère « têtu » et « effronté » et surtout ça trop grande tendance à se battre. Ce que les profs n'avaient jamais compris, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle cassait la gueule à quelqu'un, c'était que ce gamin était un voyou qui en martyrisait d'autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer ces souvenirs.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites emmerdeuses comme toi?, siffla le Turien qui la tenait fermement par la gorge.

Maddie était en effet en très mauvaise posture. Elle avait eu la malchance de vouloir défendre un de ses amis, Hector. Ce dernier avait voulut emprunter de l'argent aux Soleils Bleus pour pouvoir monter son commerce. Jeune à peine descendu d'une navette, aucune banque n'avait voulu lui prêter un peu d'argent. Il s'était alors tourné vers une association moins légale : les Soleils Bleus. Au début, tout ce passait bien, son commerce fleurissait et il pensait pouvoir rembourser le tout sous peu. Seulement avec l'attaque récente des Moissonneurs sur les systèmes habités, ces clients s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares et bientôt il fit faillite. Maintenant sur la paille, il ne pouvait plus rembourser son prêt. Évidemment, les Soleils Bleus ne furent pas très contents de cela et le menacèrent de le tuer, lui et sa nouvelle fiancée, s'il ne remboursait pas sous peu. C'est là que Maddie devait intervenir. Habituellement bonne « diplomate », elle devait convaincre ces canailles de le laisser tranquille. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne marchait pas trop.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, s'étouffa-t-elle.

Le Turien la lâcha brusquement, la projetant sur la banquette moelleuse de la loge du _Purgatoire_, boîte de nuit de la Citadelle.

- Alors reste loin des Soleils Bleus, compris?

Maddie se frotta doucement le cou et hocha la tête, avec un air piteux peint sur le visage.

- Allez dégage, siffla-t-il.

Elle se leva rapidement et déguerpi sans demander son reste. À peine sortie de la loge, elle sortit de sa poche un petit appareil et sourit d'un air triomphant. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle n'était assez bête pour simplement leur demander d'arrêter d'harceler son ami. Elle tenait dans sa main de quoi faire craquer ce Turien qui embêtait Hector. Elle alla s'installer au bar, dans un coin tranquille, puis brancha sur le petit boîtier, qu'elle avait volé au Turien pendant qu'il la brutalisait, un genre de petite clé USB. Le code qui bloquait l'écran fut rapidement craqué et elle scanna la mémoire de l'objet. Maddie trouva ce qu'elle voulait et le copia sur sa petite clé. Elle débrancha le tout et tapa quelques commandes sur l'appareil du Turien. Cela fait, elle le remit dans sa poche. Elle colla ensuite sa clé USB sous le comptoir à l'aide de son chewing-gum, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers la loge du Turien. Le garde qui en gardait l'entrée, en la voyant s'approcher, lui fit signe de déguerpir. L'ignorant, elle cria plutôt à l'intention du Turien, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec une danseuse Asari :

- Hey j'ai un truc pour vous!

Elle sortit l'appareil qu'elle lui avait volé de sa poche. L'extraterrestre réagit aussitôt, sautant sur ses jambes et lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

- Tu vas me le payer, sale voleuse!

À peine avait-il dit cela, que le gros bras qui se tenait juste derrière lui s'approcha de Maddie pour l'immobiliser.

- Vous savez, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, dit-elle, toujours calme.

- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais petite?, rigola le mercenaire.

- Et bien peut-être parce que si vous appuyez sur une seule des touches de votre appareil, la vidéo de vous et de la maitresse favorite de votre chef sera envoyée à votre chef, lui-même.

Le Turien pâlit, du moins, si cela était possible. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Je pourrais simplement jeter cet appareil et te tuer quand même.

Maddie laissa un sourire un peu sadique s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Seulement s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, un ami à moi enverra cette vidéo, que j'ai pris soin de copier, à votre chef directement. Et je ne crois pas que ça lui fera très plaisir… Connaissant sa réputation, je crois qu'il vous brochera sur la carlingue de sa navette pour montrer l'exemple non?

Là, il était cuit.

- Tu veux quoi?, grogna le Turien.

- Que vous laissiez mon ami Hector tranquille.

- C'est tout?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle rendait service voilà tout.

- Marché conclu.

Contente, elle tourna les talons et remonta les trois marches qui la faisaient sortir de la loge.

-Ah oui, dit-elle en se retournant juste avant de sortir, et si vous ne tenez pas parole, la vidéo sera envoyée directement à vous savez qui!

Elle fit un clin d'œil au Turien et quitta la loge pour de bon. Une bonne chose de faite! Juste pour cela, elle méritait un bon verre. Elle retourna au bar et commanda quelque chose de fort : il fallait fêter sa victoire. Une fois son verre dans les mains, elle fit courir son regard sur le club, observant les gens qui dansaient et qui buvaient. Un détail attira alors son attention… Un insigne sur le t-shirt d'un homme : l'insigne d'un vaisseau bien connu… le Normandy. Elle scruta dans la semi-noirceur les traits de l'étranger. Il avait les cheveux courts, la barbe mal rasé et une cicatrice en travers du visage. Plutôt bien musclé, il était seul au bar, savourant un verre. Déjà un peu échauffée par l'alcool, et peu timide de nature, elle se leva pour aller prendre place à côté de l'homme.

- Vous faites parti de l'équipage du Normandy.

Elle ne l'avait pas posé comme une question, mais plus comme une affirmation.

- Tu es observatrice, _chiquita_, répondit-il sans même tourner son regard vers elle.

- Vous travaillez avec le Commandant Shepard, pas vrai?

L'homme soupira d'exaspération, semblait-il, et se tourna vers elle brusquement :

- Écoutez, je viens ici pour me reposer, pas pour me faire embêter par des fans qui…

Il sembla s'étrangler ou quelque chose, parce qu'il s'arrêta net de parler.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vous qui avez embêté ce Turien là-bas… Vous avez du cran en tout cas. Je vous avoue que vous m'avez impressionné.

Maddie fut surprise. Elle, elle avait impressionné un des hommes de Shepard!

- Je suis James Vega, et vous?

Encore sous le choc, elle bégaya :

- Ma…Maddie… Maddie Young…

-Et bien Maddie Young, on a toujours besoin de personne comme vous pour lutter contre les Moissonneurs!

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Maddie répondit :

- J'aimerais bien aider, mais je ne sais pas comment à partir d'ici. Je me débrouille au tir, j'ai lu beaucoup sur des tactiques de combats et j'ai ce qu'on appelle « un esprit têtu », ce qui peut être pratique quand on se retrouve au combat. Mon problème est que je n'ai pas l'argent de partir d'ici pour décoller vers le front…

- Vous pourriez vous engager dans l'Alliance, on a toujours besoin d'homme comme vous… enfin, de femme comme vous.

Maddie prit une gorgée de son verre, pensivement. Elle avait déjà pensé s'engagé, mais elle avait toujours senti que ce chemin n'était pas fait pour elle. Recevoir des ordres, être en bas de l'échelle et obéir sans réfléchir, ça ne lui allait pas.

- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon soldat. Je n'aime pas suivre des ordres sans avoir le droit de faire mes propres choix moraux.

Vega rigola, finissant son verre d'un trait.

- _Chiquita_, tu serais bien à bord du Normandy! Le commandant est du genre à aimer les soldats avec un peu de bon sens!

Ce fut au tour de Maddie de rigoler.

- Vous savez, je ne crois pas que le grand Commandant, premier Spectre humain verrait en moi quoi que ce soit de très intéressant. D'accord je me débrouille, mais je ne suis bonne qu'à magouiller des combines douteuses pour défendre mes amis…

- Vous savez, c'est un peu ça que je fais tous les jours, dit une voix ferme de femme juste derrière Maddie. Cette dernière se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez-à nez avec le héros de son enfance.

- Lola! On parlait de vous!, s'exclama Vega.

Maddie déglutit, elle n'en revenait pas. Le commandant Shepard, ici, dans le bar malfamé de la Citadelle, qui lui parle à _elle_.

- Aria T'Loak vous tiens en grande estime en tout cas, Maddie. Elle vient de me demander de vous mettre hors de sa route. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les justiciers qui magouillent contre ses hommes.

Alice Shepard s'assit sur le siège de l'autre côté de Maddie. Cette dernière était maintenant entre Vega et le commandant. Elle finit son verre d'un trait et le posa bruyamment sur le comptoir.

- Je défends des gens qui sont innocents et qui se sont fait bêtement avoir par les requins à la solde de cette Aria, truande de la Citadelle. Je crois être dans mon droit ici et je pense faire du bon travail. Je vous respecte beaucoup Commandant Shepard, mais malgré cela je n'arrêterais pas mes activités parce que vous êtes associée à une Asari véreuse.

Le commandant rigola doucement.

- Doucement ma grande, doucement, je ne suis pas là pour vous demandez de vous arrêter! Je suis plutôt là pour vous proposer une place à bord du Normandy. On a besoin de personnes comme vous pour se battre contre les Moissonneurs. Des gens qui se débrouillent en toutes situations et qui ont la tête sur les épaules. Ça vous dit?

- Je t'avais dit _chiquita_ que ta place était sur le vaisseau!, s'exclama Vega en levant son verre à Maddie.

Cette dernière lui sourit timidement et se tourna vers Shepard.

- Ça serait un honneur de servir sous vos ordres commandant.

(À suivre!)


	2. Chapter 2

Le vaisseau étant déjà bien peuplé, on lui avait attribué un petit coin sur l'étage de la salle des machines pour poser ses maigres effets personnels. Ce n'était pas le luxe d'une chambre de capitaine, mais c'était déjà excellent et ça convenait très bien à Maddie. Après tout elle était sur le _Normandy_. Le _Normandy_. Elle croyait rêver. Elle était à bord du vaisseau de ses rêves, à bord du vaisseau le plus célèbre probablement. Et en plus elle travaillait sous les ordres du commandant Shepard! Rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Avant de partir, elle avait pris soin de donner la clé USB contenant la vidéo compromettante du mercenaire des Soleils Bleus à Hector, question qu'il puisse se protéger à l'avenir. Après lui avoir transmis ses félicitations pour son mariage à venir, elle était finalement partie, emmenant dans son baluchon le peu qu'elle possédait : son arme de poing, ses papiers, quelques fringues et un vieux classique de littérature terrienne tout racorni qu'elle lisait quand elle avait le moral au plus bas. Elle avait installé tout ça dans son petit coin du vaisseau et la voici désormais toute prête à sa prochaine mission. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'ils partaient vers un monde dans un autre système, où Cerberus avait installé un laboratoire de recherche sur la technologie des Moissonneurs. Un petit raid était prévu et Maddie espérait que Shepard la prendrait dans son équipe au sol. Elle pourrait ainsi faire ses preuves se dit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait encore un jour complet de voyage avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination et Maddie décida de prendre ce moment pour explorer un peu le vaisseau. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'étage des quartiers des autres membres de l'équipage, étage où se trouvaient aussi la salle de repos et la cantine. Elle avait pris avec elle son livre et décida d'aller s'installer dans un coin, question d'observer subtilement le reste de l'équipage. Elle prit donc place à une table du hall et procéda à un scan de la salle. Quelques hommes et femmes discutaient tranquillement par-ci-par-là, mais rien de bien intéressant. Elle se prit à être déçu de ne pas voir Vega, qu'elle avait trouvé plutôt sympa et pas mal foutu…

- Vous lisez quoi?

Maddie fut surprise par la voix de femme qui venait de lui parler. Elle se tourna pour voir assise juste à côté d'elle une Asari au visage doux.

- _Le Rouge et le Noir_ de Stendhal… un classique terrien un peu vieillot…

Le femme lui sourit et répondit :

- Je connais. C'est un bon livre qui montre qu'avec persévérance on arrive à ses fins.

Maddie hocha la tête, plus par étonnement qu'une Asari ait lu ce livre que par approbation.

- En passant, je me nomme Liara. Je fais parti de l'équipe de Shepard et je suis contente que vous ayez rejoins nos rangs.

- Ravie de vous connaître, je suis Maddie Young.

- Ça, je le sais déjà, rigola l'Asari avec un petit rire.

Maddie lui sourit, un peu embarrassée; elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

- Laissez-la un peu tranquille Liara, elle est toute nouvelle et est sûrement encore timide de vous parler. Attendez un peu qu'un bon combat sur le terrain la dégêne.

Maddie se tourna vers la voix masculine qui venait de parler et aperçut un Turien qui s'assit en face d'elle. Il avait une méchante cicatrice sur un côté du visage, mais son expression semblait avenante.

- Je suis Garrus Vakarian, ravi de vous connaître, Maddie Young.

- Tout le monde semble connaître mon nom sur ce vaisseau!, maugréa-t-elle avec un faux air indigné.

Garrus éclata de rire et rétorqua :

- C'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on accueille un nouveau membre! Et qui a une réputation qui la suit.

Maddie leva un sourcil, elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait une réputation si importante. Voyant son incompréhension, Garrus expliqua :

- Aria T'Loak est très influente dans le domaine des gangs, j'en sais quelque chose, je me suis déjà battu contre ses sous-fifres. Si _elle_ vous dit que quelqu'un l'embête et qu'elle demande à s'en faire débarrasser, c'est que ce quelqu'un est plutôt malin et pas mal efficace en son genre.

- Et croyez-moi, ajouta Liara, Aria n'est pas du genre à y aller de main morte quand elle veut éliminer un individu. Shepard a su flairer un bon coéquipier.

Maddie se sentait soudainement bien flatté par toutes ces révélations. Dis donc, elle en avait de la chance ces derniers temps!

- Reste maintenant à ce que vous fassiez vos preuves sur le terrain, ajouta l'Asari.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, je suis bonne combattante, assura Maddie.

- J'espère bien, dit Garrus avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivaient dans moins de deux heures et Maddie commençait à sentir le stress monter en elle. La commandante était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'elle descendrait sur place avec elle et Garrus. Alice Shepard en personne la voulait dans son équipe au sol. Wow! Maintenant, il fallait assurer. Rien que ça. Alors qu'elle ruminait son angoisse dans son petit coin du vaisseau, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches et s'approcher de sa cabine. On cogna bientôt à sa porte et Maddie se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Elle se trouva alors nez-à-nez avec James Vega.<p>

- Alors _chiquita_, pas trop stressée avant ta première mission?

- Pas du tout, s'étrangla Maddie.

- C'est ce que je me disais, rigola Vega. Tu es mortifiée.

Maddie lui offrit un sourire nerveux.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais ça ressemble quand même à ça… Vous faites comment d'habitude pour vous calmez?

- Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler James. Et ce que je fais pour me calmer les nerfs? Je fais des pompes ou je m'entraine à la boxe. Ça détend et en même temps ça t'échauffe.

Maddie essaya de ne pas s'imaginer les muscles saillants de Vega en pleine séance de musculation. Ça devait être un beau spectacle… Stop! Elle avait dit qu'elle n'y penserait pas.

- C'est pas trop mon genre les pompes, rigola Maddie. Mais j'aime bien la boxe… J'essayerai ça la prochaine fois.

- Et bien la prochaine fois tu viendras me voir en bas sur le quai d'embarquement, on s'entrainera tous les deux.

- Ça me va, lui répondit Maddie avec un grand sourire.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut que j'y aille. Bonne chance hein!

Vega lui sourit une dernière fois et tourna les talons, remontant les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à mi-hauteur et se retourna pour lui lancer :

- Et essaie de revenir en un seul morceau, d'accord _chiquita_?

Maddie rigola.

- Promis, _chico_.

James lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut à l'étage du dessus.

(À suivre!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Bon, je suis hyper contente que vous aimiez au moins un peu mon histoire :) en tout ca je m'éclate à l'écrire! :D)

* * *

><p>Ça y est, elle y était. Armée de son fusil de poing à sa ceinture et d'un fusil de haute précision qu'elle transportait dans son dos, elle écoutait le commandant Shepard qui donnait ses ordres dans la petite navette de transport.<p>

- Il risque d'y avoir une bonne garnison de soldats de Cerberus qui vont arriver juste après nous. On entre, on s'empare des infos et on dégage le plus vite possible, compris?

Maddie hocha la tête, resserrant à sa taille la ceinture qui alimentait son champ de protection. Elle avait refusé de porter une armure lourde, qui l'encombrerait. Après tout, elle s'en était toujours tirée sans rien, même sans écran de protection! Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir trop à cela, qu'ils arrivèrent déjà au débarcadère de la base au sol. La porte de la navette s'ouvrit bruyamment et la troupe de trois soldats débarquèrent à toute vitesse, s'abritant aussitôt derrière deux grosses caisses de cargaisons. Maddie jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ensemble de la salle. Elle était remplie de caisse de cargaison en métal et était surplombée par un couloir en verre dans lequel deux hommes de Cerberus patrouillaient. Quoique maintenant ils ne patrouillaient plus! Les deux soldats courraient, apparemment en direction d'un escalier qui venait vers eux.

- Ils ont dû appeler des renforts. Il faudra faire vite, siffla Garrus, en chargeant son arme de pointe.

Maddie prit une grande inspiration, chargeant son arme de poing et se plaçant en position pour tirer dès que les deux hommes apparaîtraient à l'embouchure du couloir. Le temps sembla ralentir, elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Elle retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit une montée d'adrénaline envahir son corps. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti… Et quand les deux soldats de Cerberus apparurent, elle tira rapidement trois coups de fusil dans le premier qui s'effondra aussitôt au sol. Garrus, lui, avait achevé le deuxième et Shepard était déjà debout, en route vers les labos.

- Allez, allez, allez!, cria-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans un autre couloir qui partait vers ce qui semblait être des labos.

Maddie courut derrière la commandante, talonnée par Garrus. Ils débouchèrent après quelques pas sur une grande salle blanche qui contenait plusieurs consoles.

- Maddie, prenez la première, Garrus, celle du fond, je m'occupe de celle près de la baie vitrée, ordonna Shepard.

Maddie obéit aussitôt, allumant la dite console et scannant l'écran. Elle sortit de sa poche une clé USB et la brancha sur le côté de l'écran tactile, transférant toutes les infos qui lui semblaient utiles. Alors que le téléchargement était à la moitié, Maddie entendit des pas de course qui venaient vers eux.

- On a de la compagnie!, cria-t-elle en se baissant pour se mettre à l'abri derrière la console.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, quatre soldats de Cerberus firent irruption dans la salle, suivis de deux autres qui se cachait derrière le cadre de porte. Maddie sentit la panique monter en elle, elle se trouvait juste derrière la première console, qui essuyait tous les tirs. En tout cas, ils ne récupéreraient rien de celle-ci… elle devait être complètement HS, vu les étincelles qui descendaient juste devant ses yeux. Elle tourna le regard vers Alice Shepard, qui, cachée derrière sa console, rechargeait son fusil d'assaut. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Maddie sentit une bouffée de courage l'envahir. Si Shepard croyait en elle, c'est qu'elle le méritait! La commandante compta jusqu'à trois et à la fin du décompte, Maddie se leva d'un bond pour faire feu sur les ennemis. Elle se rebaissa rapidement, question de recharger et de se remettre à l'abri. Une fois cela fait, elle se releva, mais ne trouva plus aucun homme debout. Elle se retourna vers Shepard et aperçut Garrus, au fond de la salle, debout, son arme à longue portée posée sur son épaule.

- Je vise mieux de long, rigola-t-il.

- Bon, pas le temps de s'amuser, on doit retourner à la navette, dit Shepard en se dirigeant tout de suite vers la sortie.

Maddie s'empara de sa clé USB, peut-être avait-il réussi à récupérer quelques données quand même. Aussitôt fait, elle prit la suite du commandant, toujours suivie par Garrus.

- Vous vous battez bien et vous visez juste, lui dit ce dernier en la rattrapant.

Maddie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils arrivèrent à l'embarcadère aussitôt.

-_Shepard, dépêchez vous, j'essuie des tirs de navettes ennemis! On doit dégager!_, grésilla une voix dans leurs radios.

Ils redoublèrent de vitesse et se jetèrent dans la porte grande ouverte de la navette, qui décolla dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied à bord. Derrière eux, les tirs fusèrent et quelques uns atteignirent la porte avant qu'elle ne soit refermée. Soudainement, Maddie senti une douleur brûlante qu'elle connaissant bien dans son bras droit, au niveau du biceps. Un résonnement métallique se fit entendre dans la cabine, puis la porte se referma entièrement. La jeune femme baissa son regard vers son bras, où une balle l'avait frôlée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se laissant tomber sur son siège, agrippant son bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Vous êtes touchée?, demanda Shepard.

- Juste une égratignure, souffla Maddie.

- Bonne au tir et orgueilleuse sur le tas. Je crois que vous avez fait le bon choix commandant, dit Garrus en prenant place sur son siège tranquillement.

Maddie rigola à la remarque du Turien et rétorqua :

- Vous êtes pas mal dans votre genre aussi.

Garrus rit aussi à sa réponse et lui jeta la petite trousse de secours.

- Essayez de ne pas salir les bancs de la navette, répliqua-t-il.

Shepard prit place à côté de Maddie et insista pour observer sa blessure.

- Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave, mais il ne faut pas la laisser sans rien. Vous irez voir le Docteur Chakwas dès que nous arriverons sur le Normandy. En attendant, serrez-moi ce bandage soldat.

Maddie remercia le commandant et obéit en serrant bien son bandage.

* * *

><p>- Alors comme ça c'est vous, la grande blessée, dit le Docteur Chakwas en voyant arriver Maddie avec son bras ensanglanté.<p>

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle de nouveau, elle en avait vu d'autre.

- C'est moi le médecin ici, c'est moi qui juge de la gravité de vos blessures. Laissez-moi voir.

Maddie enleva doucement et douloureusement le bandage qui serrait son biceps droit. Le Docteur, à l'aide de sa lampe de poche observa la blessure avec attention. La balle n'avait fait que frôler sa chair, mais avait quand même causé quelques dégâts au passage.

- Vous avez besoin de points de suture, dit Chakwas en sortant d'un tiroir une petite trousse à raccommoder.

- Quoi! Mais ce n'est rien Docteur, protesta-t-elle.

- Qu'ai-je dis quand vous êtes entrée?

- Que c'était vous le médecin ici, mais je ne…

- Voilà, la coupa-t-elle, JE suis le médecin et vous êtes MA patiente. Donc JE décide si je vous couds le bras ou non.

- Et vous en faites quoi de la liberté médicale?, grommela Maddie en travers de ses dents.

Le Docteur fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et commença son travail. Maddie se fit un plaisir de ne pas ciller un seul instant, question de montrer que tout cela était bien inutile.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, déclara Chakwas quelques instants plus tard, alors que Maddie était toute raccommodée.

- Merci Docteur, répondit-elle en descendant de la table d'observation, les dents serrées.

- Et pensez à sourire avec ça, lui lança Chakwas alors que Maddie quittait la salle.

* * *

><p>Le commandant avait demandé à voir tous les membres de son équipe à peine une heure après leur arrivée à bord. Ainsi, étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence Liara, Garrus, Vega, Joker et Maddie. La seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était Joker, pilote du Normandy.<p>

- Alors c'est toi qui fais avancer la carlingue comme ça…, s'amusa Maddie après leur présentation.

- La carlingue?, s'indigna faussement Joker. Le Normandy, ma petite, est un super vaisseau à la pointe de la technologie! Alors n'appelle pas mon bébé une carlingue!

Maddie rigola à sa réponse.

- Très bien Môssieur je respecterais votre _bébé_ désormais!

À ce moment là, le commandant entra dans la pièce, et un silence s'installa sur la salle.

- Mes amis, commença Shepard. Comme vous le savez certainement, nous hébergeons présentement à bord le Primarque Turien, que nous avons récupéré sur Palaven. Nous sommes en route, depuis notre départ de la Citadelle, vers un point de rendez-vous pour organiser un sommet spécial entre Turiens, Galariens et Krogan. Malgré notre léger arrêt sur une des bases de Cerberus, nous serons à temps pour le rendez-vous qui se fera dans deux heures. À ce moment-là, montera un bord un représentant Galarien et un représentant Krogan, pour que l'on discute des possibilités d'aide qui pourraient être offertes pour défendre Palaven et la Terre. Je vous demande à tous de rester sur vos gardes et de vous ternir près à intervenir à tout moment. Nous pourrions avoir à partir en mission immédiatement après cette rencontre. Des questions?

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle, pendant lequel Maddie tenta d'assimiler toutes les infos qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se sentait plus que jamais au cœur du conflit. C'est sur ce vaisseau que se déciderait de l'aide qui sera offerte à la planète des Turiens, Palaven et à celle des Hommes, la Terre, toutes deux attaquées par les Moissonneurs… Et elle se trouvait en plein sur ce vaisseau là justement!

- Vous allez inviter un Krogan à gentiment discuter avec un Galrien et un Turien?, s'entendit demander Maddie, à sa grande surprise.

- Il y a un problème avec ça?, demanda calmement Shepard.

- Bah je sais pas, peut-être que vous avez manqué votre cours d'histoire à l'école, mais le génophage, ça vous dit quelque chose? Les Krogan ne voudront JAMAIS aidé ceux qui les ont mis dans cette merde…

- Commandant, commença Joker, j'avoue qu'avoir un Krogan à bord ne me rassure guère… surtout s'il y a des risques que leur petite conversation parte en vrille.

- Écoutez, expliqua Shepard, c'est notre seule chance de vaincre les Moissonneurs. Il faut s'unir et c'est déjà un miracle que ces trois peuples acceptent de se rencontrer pour discuter de l'aide qu'ils pourraient offrir. Et puis le Normandy est l'endroit rêvé pour ce genre de rencontre; il servira de terrain neutre. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, seulement si vous êtes prêts à me suivre sur ce coup là.

Maddie se sentit soudainement un peu mal d'avoir défié le commandant. Elle avait raison, il fallait passer par-dessus les idées préconçues qu'ils avaient et en venir à un consensus. C'était capital. Question de survie.

- S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, retournez à votre poste.

Tout le monde se leva et s'exécuta, sauf Maddie qui s'approcha du commandant. Une fois tout le monde partis, elle se lança :

- Commandant, je suis désolé de vous avoir confrontée.

Shepard lui offrit un sourire et répondit :

- Vous avez la tête sur les épaules et vous exprimez vos opinions. J'aime ça. Nous avons besoin de gens qui savent penser par eux-mêmes, croyez-moi. La prochaine fois ne vous gênez pas et faites pareille.

Alice Shepard lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit, laissant Maddie seule et plutôt satisfaite de cette nouvelle vie.

(À suivre!)


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie avait assisté, avec tous les membres de l'équipage, à l'arrivée à bord des conseillers Galarien et Krogan. La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'animosité qui épaississait l'air. La tension était palpable et ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Une fois l'entrée difficile faite, les conseillers, suivis du Primarque Turien et du Commandant Shepard, partirent vers la salle de conférence, dans laquelle allait se tenir un entretien des plus complexes. Pour une fois, Maddie était soulagée de ne pas se trouver en première ligne, et plaignait le Commandant d'avoir à supporter ces responsabilités diplomatiques.

- Ils ont l'air tellement coincés, on dirait qu'ils marchent avec un bâton dans le derrière, dit Vega à Maddie une fois les dignitaires partis.

Cette dernière ne pu réprimer un fou rire et secoua la tête.

- Quand même, on ne devrait pas dire ça de personnes si importantes…

Vega ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par les hautes figures d'autorité.

- Le commandant est bien quelqu'un d'important aussi, mais elle a quand même de la classe.

C'était un bon argument.

- C'est vrai que Shepard est hors normes, l'appuya Maddie.

James eut un petit rire et répliqua en lui offrant un sourire espiègle :

- Lola n'est pas la seule à avoir de la classe et à être séduisante, _chiquita_.

Maddie se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le sujet en demandant :

- Pourquoi donnes-tu des surnoms à tout le monde?

- Je trouve que c'est plus représentatif des gens. C'est comme ça que je m'en souviens.

Maddie allait lui demander d'où venait _Lola_ et _chiquita_, mais elle fut interrompue par Garrus qui s'approcha d'eux et proposa :

- Leur rencontre va surement durer des heures, une partie de poker avec tout le monde, ça vous dit? Question de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Maddie allait répliquer qu'elle avait du travail à faire; Shepard lui avait donné des cartes à étudier et elle devait en faire des rapports, mais Vega répondit à sa place :

- Avec plaisir! Je demande à voir comment _chiquita_ se débrouille à la table de jeu… Voir si son éducation à la Citadelle a été complète.

Elle ne pouvait pas décliner un tel défi…

- Tapis, dit Maddie en poussant tous ses jetons vers le centre de la table.

Ils étaient dans le salon avec la baie d'observation, réunis autour d'une petite table de jeu. Chakwas avait déjà perdu, Garrus s'en sortait de plus en plus mal, et Vega et Maddie menaient la partie. C'était plutôt serré.

- Bof, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, soupira le Turien en suivant Maddie, misant ainsi tout ce qui lui restait.

C'était au tour de James de jouer.

- Je suis. Je ne crois pas que la petite _chiquita_ soit de taille contre moi.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire espiègle, qui fit sourire Maddie aussi.

- Temps de retourner les cartes, s'exclama Chakwas, apparemment impatiente de connaître l'issue du jeu.

Garrus se jeta à l'eau en premier, n'ayant qu'une paire de trois, ne venant pas compléter les trois cartes retournées au milieu.

- Vous êtes bons joueur, dis donc!

C'était maintenant, en théorie, autour de Maddie de dévoiler ses cartes.

- Dévoile ton jeu ma belle, susurra Vega, confiant de sa victoire.

Maddie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant semblant d'avoir manqué son coup. Elle posa sa première carte; un neuf de cœur. Pour l'instant, rien de bien concluant : il y avait en face d'elle un dix de cœur, une dame et un valet de cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Vega, qui trépignait sur place, l'air heureux. Puis elle laissa tomber sa deuxième carte : un roi de cœur. Couleur. Et suite. Dur à battre. Le visage de Vega se décomposa : apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça!

- Quoi?

Il jeta ses deux cartes sur la table de jeu, dévoilant son jeu : il avait un huit et un six cœur, complétant une couleur simple.

- C'était bien essayé, rigola Maddie, très fière de son coup.

Garrus riait dans son coin, ne se pouvant plus.

- Vega, votre réaction était hilarante! On devrait faire ça plus souvent!

Chakwas aussi ricanait en rangeant les cartes, ça avait été une belle partie.

- Je me vengerais _chiquita_, dit finalement Vega avec un sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

Étonnamment, les conseillers Turiens, Galariens et Krogan étaient venus à un arrangement : si le génophage était guéri, les Krogan aideraient les Turiens sur Palaven, qui aideraient à leur tour les Humais sur Terre. En bref, des histoires politiques complexes pour rien, selon Maddie. Ce qui l'inquiétait simplement était le fait que les Krogan seraient guéris du génophage… Que deviendrais la galaxie une fois qu'ils se reproduiront comme des lapins et qu'ils souhaiteront se venger? Une chose était sure : ça ne serait pas beau à voir… Mais si l'avis du Commandant était qu'il fallait guérir le génophage, alors Maddie la suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Pour cela, il leur fallait d'abord récupérer dans un laboratoire de recherche une femelle Krogan apparemment immunisée au génophage… Une mission de routine, rien de plus. Il avait été décidé que ça serait James et Liara qui descendraient au sol avec Shepard, vu que Maddie était légèrement blessée et que Garrus désirait rester à bord du vaisseau pour régler les canons du Normandy, qu'il disait « déséquilibrés ».

_Elle avait froid. Elle avait chaud. Son lit bougeait et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait la nausée et elle sentait comme un couteau chauffé au fer rouge dans son bras droit, au niveau du biceps. Elle entendait des voix… mais qui était-ce? Elle voyait des formes flous, elle sentait qu'on la bougeait, elle sentait qu'on la portait. Elle sentait le cœur de quelqu'un battre près de son oreille. C'était rassurant, c'était ce qui la maintenait éveillée. Elle posa sa main moite sur cette source de vie et s'accrocha… puis ce fut un voile noir._

La lumière aveuglante de l'infirmerie; c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, fatiguée, et ayant l'impression qu'une armée de Krogan lui était passée sur le corps. Elle se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et scanna les environs. Elle était dans l'infirmerie du Normandy, et le Docteur Chakwas regardait ses écrans à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit de l'autre côté du local une femme Krogan voilée, à qui un Galarien semblait faire passer des tests.

- C'est qui ceux-là?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante et pâteuse.

Le Docteur Chakwas sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Bien, les antibiotiques ont fait effets rapidement.

Elle prit le pouls de Maddie à son poignet, puis répondit à la question première de la jeune femme :

- Voici Ève, la femelle Krogan immunisée au génophage. Et le Galarien est Mordin, un bon ami du Commandant Shepard, et un excellent scientifique.

Maddie hocha la tête, puis demanda de nouveau d'une voix malade :

- Et moi, je fais quoi ici?

- Votre plaie au bras s'est infectée. Et vu que vous êtes une petite orgueilleuse à la tête dure comme le blindage de ce vaisseau, à la place de venir me voir, vous avez succombé à une fièvre délirante. C'est Vega qui vous a trouvé dans vos quartiers et vous a amené ici en catastrophe. Vous êtes arrivée il y a deux heures, soit une heure avant le retour du Commandant à bord, et je vous ai injecté des antibiotiques puissants. Vous serez sur pied dans deux autres bonnes heures. Il vous faudra également une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Maddie hocha doucement la tête et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. La prochaine fois, elle irait voir le toubib plus tôt, c'était promis. Ça serait quand même dommage de canner pour une blessure mineure.

Deux heures, c'était long. Depuis son réveil, il n'était passé qu'une demi-heure et Maddie s'énervait déjà. Le Docteur Chakwas était partie et le Galarien aussi, prétextant devant parler à Shepard. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc toute seule avec la femme Krogan.

- Vous semblez nerveuse, vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger, lui fit remarquer cette dernière.

Maddie sursauta presque en entendant la voix rauque de la Krogan.

- Je… je suis plutôt du genre à aimer bouger. Alors rester sur place pour me « reposer », je n'aime pas cela.

« Ève » rigola, su moins, Maddie comprit qu'elle rigolait, car la Krogan émit un son guttural répété qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire.

- Vous feriez un bon Krogan petite humaine, mais il faut apprendre à prendre son temps pour rassembler ses forces et être encore plus fort par la suite.

Maddie hocha doucement la tête, ce n'était pas bête comme conseil.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir…

Maddie avait enfin la permission de partir de l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Chakwas était venue la voir pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme avait aussitôt sauté sur ses pieds, prenant ses affaires, et était parti de bon pas vers la sortie. Juste quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait enfin devant elle, elle buta dans quelqu'un, étant presque projetée en arrière.

- Hého _chiquita_, fais attention!

Maddie leva les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était tout bonnement cognée dans Vega.

- Mais c'est toit _chico_ qui prend toute la place, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

James rigola et ajouta en lui laissant la place de sortir :

- J'étais simplement venu voir si la jeune femme que j'avais trouvée en détresse se sentait mieux.

Maddie se souvint alors que Chakwas lui avait précisé que c'était Vega qui l'avait trouvé. Elle se remémora également s'être agrippé à quelqu'un dans son délire, probablement Vega.

- Je vais très bien merci!

Juste quand elle dit cette phrase, elle sentit un voile noir se lever devant ses yeux. Exactement comme lorsque l'on se lève trop vite le matin, elle sentit ses jambes se ramollir et perdit bientôt la vision. Elle sentait son corps parcourut de petites fourmis. Il lui sembla qu'elle basculait vers l'avant et s'agrippa à la première chose solide qu'elle trouva : Vega. Ce dernier la retint dans ses bras et bientôt le voile noir se leva.

- Ouf… Je devrais y aller mollo, souffla-t-elle en se rappelant le conseil d'Ève.

- Et bien mademoiselle, si vous ne pouvez marcher, je vais vous porter.

Avant que Maddie ait pu protester, Vega la souleva de terre, la prenant dans ses bras comme un prince prendrait une princesse. La portant ainsi, il l'amena jusque dans l'ascenseur où il daigna enfin la poser par terre.

- C'est un kidnapping, rigola Maddie une fois au sol.

- Un sauvetage plutôt, se défendit James avec un sourire en coin.

Maddie rigola doucement, gardant ensuite un sourire un peu bête sur le visage. Vega lui faisait un peu d'effet, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher.

- En fait, commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas un kidnapping, vu que je ne me fais pas emmener contre mon gré. Je suis plutôt d'accord pour me faire trimbaler par toi un peu partout…

James rit doucement en lui posant une main sur la hanche.

- C'est qu'elle ne perd jamais le Nord cette _chiquita_.

Maddie voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur son étage.

- Et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Vega, alors que la porte se refermait sur lui.

(À suivre!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Merci pour toutes les reviews :D Hésitez pas à faire des commentaires constructifs aussi! Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir, je pense faire intervenir Kaidan plus tard dans ma fic, pour leur prochain passage à la Citadelle.)

* * *

><p>Pour concocter un remède contre le génophage, Mordin avait besoin de plus de temps. Il faut dire, ça ne devait pas être une tâche facile quand même! Les Galariens et Turiens s'étaient donné bien du mal pour mettre au point une telle tare. Il avait donc donné trois jours à Shepard pour trouver un moyen de répandre le remède et pour arranger quelques petites choses autres. Une de ces choses allait d'ailleurs concerner Maddie. Ces trois jours de répit avaient permi à l'équipage d'aller se ravitailler à la Citadelle, et ainsi à Shepard de prendre contact avec quelques personnes sur place. Le Commandant avait parlé à la fameuse Aria T'Loak, qui lui avait proposé de rallier différents groupes de mercenaires pour combattre les Moissonneurs. Un de ces groupes en particulier était nouveau à la Citadelle et se nommait les Dragons Rouges. Ils trempaient d'habitude dans des histoires de marché noir, tant d'armes, de drogues, de prostitution, etc. Pour les rallier à leur cause, Aria avait conseillé Shepard de les infiltrer pour pouvoir s'approcher du second, question de le convaincre de renverser leur chef. Une fois cet homme à la tête de l'organisation, Aria aurait de quoi le mettre à sa botte… et donc de quoi le mettre du côté de Shepard. Et c'est là que Maddie entrait en jeu. Il fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse le monde des gangs sur la Citadelle, et il fallait quelqu'un qui avait du cran. C'était pour ça qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans l'ascenseur qui menait au <em>Purgatoire<em>, habillée d'une robe de cuir moulante assez courte avec des talons beaucoup trop hauts pour être décents.

- Pitié, tout le monde regarde mes fesses, souffla Maddie à l'intention de l'équipage qui supervisait son infiltration par radio et par visuel.

- _Ne pensez pas à ça Maddie, concentrez-vous, _grésilla la voix de Shepard dans son oreille.

-_ Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut avouer qu'elle a un sacré beau derrière_, dit Vega dans sa radio.

- Je vous entends James, rétorqua Maddie, en rougissant.

La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et Shepard mit tout de suite le hola.

- _On se concentre s'il vous plaît…_

Maddie sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, Vega était le meilleur pour la déconcentrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle arrivait à l'entrée du_ Purgatoire_. Elle entendit la musique monter alors que la porte s'ouvrit et quand elle pénétra dans le club, ses tympans furent submergés. Ça y est, elle était déjà de retour dans ce trou. Génial. Elle repéra les lieux d'un regard circulaire, apercevant Garrus dans un coin, qui interviendrait si quelque chose se passait de travers. Vega, quant à lui, devait arriver après elle, surveillant ses arrières… et son derrière semblait-il. Elle repéra rapidement la loge des Dragons Rouges, où se trouvait leur chef. Elle devait le convaincre qu'elle avait de la bonne marchandise, question d'entrer dans leur repère et de pouvoir parler au second. Elle prit une grand inspiration, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, baissa un peu son décolleté et prit son courage à deux mains pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la loge en question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, grogna un homme posté à l'entrée pour l'arrêter.

Maddie prit sa voix la plus suave et répondit :

- Je suis là pour les affaires, ok?

Le gars hocha doucement la tête, bizarrement ne la regardant pas dans les yeux, mais environ vingt centimètres plus bas, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Maddie ne se gêna pas, et s'approcha du chef en question, un Turien, qui parlait avec un autre homme.

- Je te jure Ramus, dit l'homme, ma marchandise en vaut la peine! Des armes et munitions non marquées, donc intraçables…

Le Turien secoua la tête.

- Des armes intraçables, mais qui pètent au moindre accroc, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la bonne marchandise…

L'homme essaya encore le supplier de prendre sa camelote.

- Allez, ça sera un gage de notre bonne entente et la prochaine fois, je te promets de la qualité supérieure!

Maddie commençait à s'impatienter, elle n'allait pas attendre que ce voyou se mette à genoux. Elle se racla donc la gorge pour attirer l'attention et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas compris, il n'en veut pas de votre merde, alors vous fichez le camp et vous laissez les pros faire de vrais affaires, ça vous va?

Elle ajouta à cela son regard le plus glacial et vit l'homme fondre devant elle. À première vue, elle faisait de l'effet, parce que ce dernier balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles, puis déguerpit au plus vite.

- Je vois que vous savez parler aux hommes, rigola le certains Ramus.

Maddie haussa les épaules et prit place à côté de lui sur le divan de la loge.

- J'espère alors que ce talent me permettra de conclure avec vous un bon accord commercial.

Le Turien sourit et lui fit signe d'exposer sa proposition.

- J'ai quelques esclaves Asari à écouler et j'ai entendu dire que vous preniez un bon prix…

Elle espérait qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon et accepterais rapidement. Elle le vit réfléchir un instant, puis il répondit :

- Et par qui avez-vous entendu cela?

Maddie déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne un nom, sinon elle serait mal. Elle garda un visage de marbre et rétorqua :

- Un bon commerçant garde ses contacts pour lui.

Elle espérait que cela suffirait. Le Turien resta de glace pendant quelques instants… puis éclata de rire.

- Vous me plaisez de plus en plus! Alors quel est l'accord exact que vous me proposez?

Maddie touchait au but.

- Un accord alléchant, mais je préfèrerais en parler dans un endroit plus sûr…

C'était là qu'il devait lui proposer de se rencontrer ailleurs, où elle pourrait entrer en contact avec son second.

- Vous êtes prudentes… mais je suis curieux. Rencontrez-moi sur les quais, le quai D.3, les navettes amarrées sont toutes les miennes, les gens présents sont donc tous de mon organisation… Venez avec un échantillon de votre marchandise. Dans deux heures.

Merde. Il voulait un échantillon.

- En deux heures je ne pourrais pas ramener une de mes protégées.

Le Turiens haussa les épaules et dit en se levant :

- Vous venez avec, ou vous ne venez pas. Vous le voulez vraiment cet accord?

Maddie serra la mâchoire. Comment ils allaient faire?

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Maddie, je jouerais le rôle de votre « marchandise »,_ la rassura Liara dans son oreille.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour.

- À dans deux heures dans ce cas.

* * *

><p>Garrus avait été désigné pour jouer son garde du corps et Liara sa « marchandise ». Les trois étaient en route pour le quai D.3, prêts pour leur mission.<p>

- Son second devrait être avec lui pour négocier l'accord, c'est un gros contrat que nous lui avons promis, expliqua Garrus.

- Et comment je dois le convaincre de trahir son chef, alors que ce dernier assiste à l'entretien?, s'énerva Maddie, inquiète.

- _C'est là que j'entre en jeu _chiquita!, grésilla la voix de James dans sa radio.

- Il fera diversion, demandant à voir d'urgence Ramus, nous laissant seuls avec son second, Garidan, exposa Liara.

Maddie hocha la tête, le plan semblait prendre forme. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors sur le quai D.3 et les trois amis passèrent à travers l'écran de détection. Une fois cela fait, ils se retrouvèrent en plein domaine des Dragons Rouges. Il y avait bien la présence des soldats du SSC, mais le gang ne faisait rien de mal à cet endroit et le SSC n'avait aucun élément de preuve concret pour arrêter ce gang. Un Krogan s'approcha alors d'eux, l'air menaçant.

- Vous voulez quoi?, grogna ce dernier.

Maddie releva un peu la colonne, essayant de paraître le moins intimidée du monde.

- Je suis là pour voir Ramus.

Le Krogan jeta un coup d'œil aux compagnons de Maddie et hocha la tête.

- Le Turien reste ici pour vous attendre.

- Non. Il vient avec nous, insista Maddie, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver sans protection.

Le Krogan grogna de façon menaçante, mais juste à cet instant, Ramus apparut derrière lui.

- C'est bon Drex, laisse-les passer.

Le Krogan bougea sur le côté, l'air toujours mécontent.

- Suivez-moi.

Maddie emboîta le pas à Ramus, suivie de Liara et de Garrus. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un petit salon fermé qui avait été aménagé à la place de la salle d'attente du quai d'embarquement.

- Prenez place, leur offrit Ramus en s'asseyant lui-même.

Comme prévu, son second était là : un homme plutôt baraque avait pleins de tatouages sur les bras. Ils lui firent d'ailleurs penser aux tatouages de Vega… Non! Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Donc… Ah oui! Le marché.

- Je vois que vous avez amené un échantillon comme prévu, dit Ramus en souriant. Et voici mon second, Garidan.

Maddie salua Garidan d'un hochement de tête et répondit :

- De la première qualité comme vous pouvez voir.

- Et comment vous la contrôlez?, demanda Garidan d'une voix grave.

Maddie prit le menton de Liara et lui tourna la tête de force.

- Nous avons implanté une puce à la base de son cou, qui la met K.O. si elle tente de s'enfuir ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de biotique. Évidemment, si elle l'enlève, elle meurt.

Bien sûr, la puce collées à la peau de Liara était une merveille de factice.

- Vous semblez avoir le bras long et de bons moyens, pourquoi voulez-vous conclure un accord avec nous, demanda avec méfiance le Garidan.

Si Ramus était dans leur poche, le second, lui, ne leur faisait pas confiance. C'est à ce moment là qu'un Turien entra dans le salon, demandant la présence de Ramus.

- Un homme désire vous voir d'urgence, nous voulions le renvoyer, mais il est un peu encombrant et risque d'attirer l'attention.

- Aller, sors de ton trou sal rat!, entendit Maddie : c'était la voix de James.

Elle se retint de rire et réprima un sourire qui s'entendait sur son visage. Ramus jura tout haut, puis se leva.

- Garidan règlera les formalités avec vous.

Puis il sortit en coup de vent. Maddie se tourna donc vers le second.

- Nous disions donc… Ah oui! Vous qui prenez la tête des Dragons Rouges.

- Pardon?, s'étouffa Garidan, soudainement surpris par le changement de perspective que la conversion venait de prendre.

- Vous l'avez très bien compris, appuya Garrus.

- Je vous propose un marché. Vous renversez Ramus et je vous garanti la coopération d'Aria T'Loak dans votre petit commerce. C'est pas mal, non?

Garidan la regarda, l'air hagard, ne comprenant pas tout.

- Et vous, ça vous donne quoi?

Maddie soupira. Il fallait tout lui expliquer.

- Je ne suis en fait que la messagère, alors mes intérêts ne sont pas les vôtres, c'est bon?

Elle commençait à entendre le ton de voix monter dehors. Il était temps de tirer sa révérence.

- Vous acceptez ou pas?

Garidan sembla se secouer et répondit en regagna sa confiance de tout à l'heure :

- Aria aura de mes nouvelles dans maximum deux petites heures.

Parfait! Mission accomplie! Maddie lui offrit un grand sourire et se leva, sortant du petit salon. Dans le hall du quai, Vega s'engueulait avec Ramus. Lorsqu'il aperçut Maddie du coin de l'œil, James mit fin à cet affrontement et criant tout haut :

- Vous entendrez parler de moi, je vous jure!

Puis, il tourna les talons, reprenant le chemin de l'ascenseur. Maddie salua Ramus au passage et entra dans l'ascenseur à son tour. Quand les portes se refermèrent, elle senti toute la pression tomber et souffla de soulagement.

- Ouf! On a réussi… Tout s'est super bien passé…

- Vous avez été plutôt convaincante, rigola Liara en retirant la puce autocollante de la base de son cou.

- C'est qu'avec une robe pareille, ils n'avaient pas le choix de vous écoutez, s'exclama James avant de recevoir un bon coup de coude de la part de Maddie.

- _Un bon travail d'équipe, bravo à tous!_, grésilla la voix de Shepard.

(À suivre! Prochain chapitre : mission sur Tutchanka!)


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie était couchée dans son petit lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle réfléchissait. Le vaisseau faisait présentement cap vers Tutchanka, où l'équipe devrait mettre le remède du génophage dans le _Voile_, permettant de guérir tous les Krogan de la planète. Au sein de l'équipage, les avis différaient grandement à savoir s'il fallait ou non guérir cette plaie. Après tout, si on le guérissait, on risquait de se retrouver avec d'autres guerres Krogans… mais on avait alors une chance de sauver Palaven et la Terre, et peut-être même la galaxie. À travers tout cela, Maddie ne savait que penser… Elle retournait dans son esprit tous les arguments qu'on lui avait présentés, mais aucun ne le convainquit. Elle se rappela alors la Krogan qu'elle avait vu à l'infirmerie, _Ève_. Elle lui avait semblé sage et calme pour une Krogan. Peut-être que si la race Krogan tombait entre ses mains elle pourrait l'unir et la contenir… Maddie détestait se battre pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas! Décidée, elle se leva d'un bond, enfila ses chausson et sortit de sa chambre sans même fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, personne ne s'y trouvait à part Ève et Mordin ; on était en plein service de nuit.<p>

- Oui je crois que je pourrais synthétiser cela comme ça…, chuchotait Mordin dans son coin.

Il leva les yeux de son microscope quand Maddie passa le cadre de porte.

- Je voudrais voir Ève, dit cette dernière en pointant la Krogan.

Mordin parut surpris.

- Ève est faible. Mieux vaut ne pas la déranger.

- Je vais assez bien pour tenir une conversation petit Galarien, grogna Ève avec ce qui semblait être un sourire à travers son voile.

Mordin leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Maddie qu'elle pouvait y aller avant de se pencher sur son microscope de nouveau.

- Il semble vous protéger comme une maman protège ses petits, rigola Maddie à l'intention d'Ève, une fois assise sur une chaise près de la Krogan.

- C'est un excellent scientifique, mais aussi un être avec un grand cœur qui ne souhaite que mon bien et celui de mon peuple, souffla Ève.

Maddie sentait dans sa voix que la Krogan n'allait pas bien.

- Vous semblez fatiguée, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous déranger…

- Ça va très bien, la coupa-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à me couver vous aussi. Vous savez j'ai résisté à de nombreuses épreuves…

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez chamane… et que les rites d'initiation étaient plutôt durs.

La Krogan hocha doucement la tête avec un léger grognement d'affirmation.

- Il faut avoir de la persévérance. Et la persévérance est une des qualités de Krogan.

Maddie resta pensive un instant. Ève avait tant souffert et pourtant elle ne semblait pas amère ou vengeresse. Il lui semblait que cette Krogan était peut-être plus sage et plus réfléchie que la majorité des humains même.

- Une fois le génophage guéri, vous comptez faire quoi?, demanda Maddie d'une toute petite voix.

Ève rigola doucement, surement parce qu'elle se doutait que Maddie n'était venue que pour lui poser cette question.

- Vous vous demandez si c'est la bonne chose à faire que de guérir cette tare?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

- Je ne me bats que pour des causes qui me tiennent à cœur et pour lesquels je sais dans quel camp je me positionne. Et dans ce cas précis, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi penser…

La Krogan fit alors un geste qui surprit Maddie. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha gentiment vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire le choix pour vous. Mais je peux vous dire que vous avez raison de chercher à savoir le pourquoi et le comment de ce pour quoi vous vous battez. Je peux vous dire que je me bats pour mon peuple. Je me bats pour ne pas avoir à mettre au monde un enfant mort-né. Je me bats pour qu'aucune Krogan n'ait à passer à travers cette épreuve impossible. Je me bats pour restaurer la fierté de mon peuple et pour que ce dernier se rachète et regagne le respect et la confiance des autres. Je me bats pour _mes_ raisons qui sont sacré à _mes_ yeux. Et je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Vous voyez, je sais pourquoi je me bats et je sais ce qui a de l'importance à mes yeux; la dignité de toute une race.

Maddie resta sous le choc de cette tirade enflammée. Elle eut un élan d'admiration pour cette Krogan qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui savait comment l'avoir. Elle avait un but et s'y tenait. Et puis ses arguments tenaient la route. Ce débat sur la guérison ou non du génophage était d'abord une affaire de principe. Ou on condamnait une race sur une éventualité de révolte, ou on lui laissait une seconde chance. Même si les risques étaient grands, Maddie voulait croire en la possibilité de changer, en la possibilité de Krogans qui coopèrent.

- Merci Ève, vous avez éclairé mon esprit. Vous êtes une femme sage, et je suis sure qu'entre vos mains les Krogans ont un grand avenir dans cette galaxie.

- J'espère être encore là pour le voir, toussota la Krogan avec une esquisse de sourire.

Maddie lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Je l'espère aussi.

* * *

><p>Maintenant que Maddie savait pourquoi elle se battait, elle voulait en être. Le seul problème : Shepard avait décidé d'emmener Garrus et Vega sur Tutchanka, laissant les autres sur le Normandy.<p>

- Mais Commandant, je veux me battre!, s'écria Maddie, alors qu'elle tentait de plaider sa cause au près de Shepard, dans la salle de réunion, où le Commandant terminait ses préparatifs.

Alice Shepard secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes blessée et j'ai déjà deux excellents hommes sur le coup. Vous restez à bord. C'est un ordre.

Maddie voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Shepard la coupa avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot.

- Maintenant allez donc à la passerelle, on aura besoin de tout le monde là-haut.

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire et sortit de la salle, en furie. Le Commandant ne voulait pas la laisser aller sur Tutchanka? Eh bien elle ferait sans l'avis du Commandant. Elle fonça vers sa chambre, pestant contre l'ascenseur qui allait trop lentement et s'équipa rageusement de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Arme de poing, fusil à pompe et générateur de boucliers. Parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver une place dans la navette qui partirait… Un endroit discret. Elle fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle emmenait, question d'être sure de ne rien oublier, puis retourna vers l'ascenseur, toujours au pas de course. Une fois à la baie d'amarrage, elle repéra la navette que l'on préparait. Bon. Comment allait-elle s'y glisser maintenant? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement entrer, tout le monde savait que c'était Garrus et Vega qui partaient avec Shepard, Mordin et les deux Krogans. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Elle aperçut alors un énorme fusil de précision qui restait sur la table d'armement. C'était le dernier modèle que Shepard avait commandé et elle savait que James avait pour tâche de le calibrer. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir fait Vega traînard et prit le gros fusil dans ses bras, l'emmenant vers la navette. Comme elle s'y attendait, on l'arrêta à l'entrée.

- Maddie, désolé, mais t'es pas sur ce coup là. Et puis j'ai plein de travail… Peux-tu bouger de là?

- Relax, Shepard m'a seulement demandé d'amener dans le vaisseau l'arme qu'elle m'a demandé de calibrer… Le dernier fusil de précision, tu sais?

L'homme sembla perplexe, mais haussa les épaules alors qu'on l'appelait à grands cris au fond de la soute.

- Bon et puis après tout j'ai pas que ça à gérer moi les entrées et sorties.

Puis il partit en courant, répondant à l'appel. Maddie, jubilante, entra dans la navette, posa le fusil dans le caisson à armement, puis chercha un endroit où se cacher. Pourquoi pas le placard à armure? Parce que les toilettes, c'était vraiment nul comme endroit. Elle prit donc place dans le placard exigu, qu'elle prit soin de refermer, contente de son choix.

* * *

><p>Elle sentit lorsque la navette décolla, alors qu'elle se faisait valdinguer dans tous les sens à chaque secousse. Elle entendait les voix de Shepard, Wreav, Ève, Garrus et Vega de l'autre côté de la porte mince du placard où elle était planquée.<p>

- Une fois à terre, on montera dans les tanks Krogan pour lancer la frappe au sol et mener Ève et Mordin jusqu'au _Voile_, exposa Shepard, probablement debout, derrière le siège du pilote, accrochée à un passant au plafond, sa position favorite pour expliquer une mission.

- On se séparera, Garrus et James dans un tank et Wreav, Ève, Mordin et moi dans un autre. Les Turiens attaqueront le Moissonneurs qui garde le _Voile_ à partir des airs et les tanks Krogan lanceront l'offensive au sol. Nous, on essaie de se faufiler à travers ce combat pour emmener Ève et Mordin au centre de contrôle du _Voile_. Compris?

Maddie entendit l'approbation de tout le monde. Elle se prit même à hocher la tête pour approuver les ordres de Shepard, même s'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés… du moins, pas encore.

Soudainement, une secousse plus violente que les autres secoua la navette, faisant perdre l'équilibre à ceux qui était debout… et ouvrant en trombe la porte du placard dans lequel Maddie était cachée. Elle s'effondra de tout son long aux pieds du Commandant, comprenant violemment la stupidité de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Tiens, tiens, un passager clandestin, fit remarquer Wreav avec sa voix rauque.

- Mademoiselle Young, que faites vous ici?, s'exclama Shepard, apparemment hors d'elle.

- Je…, commença-t-elle avant que le Commandant ne la coupe.

- Je vous avais demandé de rester à bord du Normandy! Et vous osez défier mes ordres?

Maddie se releva, reprenant un peu da sa dignité et de son assurance.

- Je suis ici parce que je veux me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Ève et Mordin on besoin d'aide et je pense pouvoir la leur fournir!

Shepard semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais elle fit un effort considérable pour se contrôler.

- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, vu que vous êtes là, vous embarquerez avec Garrus et James dans les tanks Krogan. Et vous êtes mieux de faire profil bas…

Maddie hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, comme elle l'avait déjà fait dans le placard, puis alla prendre place au fond de la navette. Elle avait quand même fait une sacré gaffe. Comment avait-elle pu penser s'immiscer ainsi dans cette mission? Elle maudit son entêtement et pria pour que le Commandant ne la renvoie pas dès la mission terminée.

* * *

><p>Elle était maintenant embarquée dans le tank Krogan, assise en face de Garrus et Vega. Vu que le machin tenait mal la route cahoteuse et que les amortisseurs devaient être à plat, Maddie se battait pour rester assise à la même place, se faisant secouer de tous bords tous côtés.<p>

- Vous n'auriez pas dû défier les ordres de Shepard, la sermonna Garrus. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et si elle vous voulait à bord du Normandy, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, siffla Maddie entre ses dents, un peu mécontente de se faire gronder de nouveau.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait en pâtir encore un bout de temps.

- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt comique. On dirait un enfant qui se cache dans le coffre de la voiture de ses parents quand ces derniers partent pour une soirée en tête à tête, rigola Vega, allégeant le ton de la conversation.

- Ouais à part que mes parents partent combattre un Moissonneur, rétorqua Maddie.

- Justement, c'est un détail auquel vous auriez dû penser plus tôt, dit Garrus, encore sévère.

Maddie en avait plus qu'assez de ces reproches.

- J'y avais pensé justement! Si je suis là, c'est parce que je sens qu'on a besoin de tous les bras que l'on peut et que je veux me battre pour défendre mes idées. Ce n'est pas juste de me demander de rester en arrière!

Elle voulut continuer son discours virulent, mais le tank s'arrêta soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Garrus au Krogan qui conduisait l'engin.

- Aucune idée, grogna celui-ci.

- On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Vega en se levant.

Garrus ouvrit la porte du tank et en sauta, atterrissant sur le sol poussiéreux de Tutchanka. Maddie allait le suivre, mais Vega la retint par le bras.

- Je voulais te dire… Tu m'impressionnes sur ce coup là. Défier le Commandant… et venir alors que tu es blessée…

- Je peux très bien me défendre, même avec une légère égratignure, se défendit Maddie.

James eut un petit rire et rétorqua :

- Ça j'en suis sûr, _chiquita_. Tu es tout un morceau de femme… mais soit prudente quand même, veux-tu?

- Monsieur Vega, vous inquiéteriez-vous pour moi?, demanda Maddie avec un ton séducteur qui l'étonna elle-même.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire similaire et répondit avant de sauter au sol :

- Disons simplement que ça serait moins marrant sans toi…

(À suivre!)


	7. Chapter 7

(J'ai changé quelques petits détails de la mission originale, question que ça s'intègre mieux dans mon récit! J'espère que vous aimerez!)

* * *

><p>La route était bloquée, un pont s'était effondré, coupant leur chemin. Décidemment, rien ne se passait comme Shepard l'avait prévu. En plus, les Turiens ne pouvaient attendre qu'ils trouvent un moyen de passer pour attaquer : ils étaient déjà repérés par le Moissonneur. Ils devaient faire vite. Shepard observa les alentours d'un regard circulaire, puis s'approcha du bord de la route pour observer ce qu'il y avait plus bas… rien de plus que du sable et du désert…<p>

- Il faut trouver un moyen de passer et vite, dit-elle à Garrus qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Juste à ce moment là, une secousse fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds et un pan de route s'effondra. Shepard sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et elle glissa bientôt vers le sable brûlant qui se trouvait plus bas et qu'elle observait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Shepard!, entendit-elle crier plus haut.

Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle cracha le sable qu'elle avait dans la bouche et regarda vers le haut, vers la route. Vega était penché vers le précipice, avec Maddie à ses côtés. Le Commandant chercha Garrus des yeux, ne le voyant pas aux côtés des deux autres.

- Je suis là, dit ce dernier en se dégageant du sable à ses côtés. Et il y a un tunnel derrière nous. Peut-être un passage.

Shepard y jeta un coup d'œil rapide et hocha la tête.

- _Shepard, vous allez bien?_, entendit-elle grésiller dans son oreille.

- Oui Wreav, on a juste glissé un peu plus bas. Trouvez un moyen de contourner, nous allons vous rejoindre bientôt. Je crois que nous avons trouvé un passage souterrain.

-_ Parfait, mais n'essayez pas de vous défiler du combat avec ce Moissonneurs_, ajouta le Krogan avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Je ne manquerais cette fête pour rien au monde, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Vega, descendez ici doucement, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Maddie, vous, vous restez avec Mordin et Ève. Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes, vous m'avez causé assez de problèmes comme ça.

Vega descendit en se laissant glisser sur le sable et Maddie répondit en soupirant :

- _Oui Commandant_.

- Et respectez ces ordres là, vous voulez bien, ajouta Shepard, avant de disparaître, arme au poing, dans le tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du désert.

* * *

><p>Maddie s'était empressée de monter dans le tank où se trouvaient Mordin et Ève, question de, pour une fois, respecter les ordres de Shepard.<p>

- Une fois arrivé au _Voile_, je vais avoir besoin d'entrer les bons paramètres sur la console qui se trouve en bas, murmurait Mordin dans son coin, se répétant les étapes de la procédure qu'il devrait mettre en pratique.

- Dire qu'il n'y a qu'un Moissonneur entre nous et un futur prometteur pour notre race, souffla Ève.

Épuisée, elle ne ferait pas long feu.

- S'il y a bien une personne dans la galaxie capable de vaincre un Moissonneur, c'est Shepard, lui répondit Maddie, tentant de la rassurer.

En effet, Shepard était la mieux placée pour ça… surtout avec un escadron aérien Turien et une unité au sol Krogan derrière elle. C'était une femme exceptionnelle qui avait tant fait pour l'Alliance et pour la galaxie entière. Maddie sentit monter en elle le remord : elle avait désobéi et ce n'était « vraiment pas bien », comme aurait dit sa mère. La jeune femme serra la mâchoire et espérait qu'elle pourrait être utile, question de montrer qu'elle avait bien fait de venir. Après tout, elle était venue par convictions, et ça, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever, même pas Shepard, le premier Spectre humain.

- _C'est quoi cette grosse bestiole!_, entendit-elle grésiller dans son oreille.

Elle n'avait pas porté attention aux échanges radios jusqu'à maintenant, perdue dans ses pensées, mais la voix de Vega venait de la tirer de ses rêveries.

- _C'est Kalros, _expliqua Wreav qui se trouvait dans un autre tank.

Maddie sentit le tank dans lequel ils étaient faire une embardée et elle s'accrocha à son siège si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

- On n'a pas déjà assez d'un Moissonneurs?, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'ils roulaient à toute vitesse pour semer la bête et ramasser le Commandant.

Maddie vit alors le regard vitreux d'Ève s'illuminer.

- Vous me faites penser à un plan… un plan fou, toussota-t-elle.

- Tous les plans sont les bienvenus!, s'exclama Maddie. Parce que là on est mal pris…

- Il existe deux marteaux près du _Voile_, là on se trouve le Moissonneur…

Ève fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Deux marteau, continua-t-elle, si on les active, ils attireront Kalros… qui pourra battre le Moissonneur, nous donnant une chance… une chance de nous approcher du _Voile_.

- Où sont ces marteaux, demanda Maddie en s'approchant de la Krogane qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

- Passez moi votre Omni-Tech, je vais y mettre les coordonnées, lâcha Ève, d'une voix grinçante.

Mordin se pencha sur elle, à première vu inquiet.

- Restez avec nous, souffla-t-il en l'aidant à se relever un peu sur son siège.

Ève agrippa le bras de Maddie avec une force qui la surprit.

- Sauvez mon peuple…

Elle tapa des coordonnées sur l'Omni-Tech de Maddie et la jeune femme sentit la poigne d'Ève se relâcher.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

La Krogan ferma doucement les yeux, expirant dans les bras de Mordin et Maddie.

* * *

><p>Le tank s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et Sherpard, Vega et Garrus montèrent à bord en trombe avant que l'engin ne reparte à toute vitesse.<p>

- Où est Ève?, s'inquiéta aussitôt le Commandant.

- Elle n'a pas survécu au stress, répondit Mordin avec une expression de tristesse infinie peinte sur le visage.

Ils avaient couché Ève dans le fond du tank, dans une petite salle qui servait de stockage, pour respecter sa dépouille. Shepard resta silencieuses quelques instants.

- Et maintenant, on fonce vers ce Moissonneur pour lui foutre une sacrée raclée…

Maddie se racla la gorge en se levant.

- Ève avait un plan ingénieux pour se débarrasser de cette saleté…

Elle vit le regard perçant du Commandant se planter dans le sien et hésita un moment, un peu intimidée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi dure.

- Il existe, non loin d'ici, deux marteaux qui pourraient attirer Kalros vers le Moissonneurs… Question qu'il s'en occupe. Ça nous fera une aide supplémentaire…

- Pas loin d'ici, c'est où?, demanda Shepard, toujours sur un ton glacial.

Maddie lui montra son Omni-Tech avec les coordonnées qu'Ève avait téléchargées.

- Juste sous ce Moissonneur…

Il y eut un moment de silence dans le tank, alors qu'il avançait à toute allure vers ce point, pour combattre avec les quelques Turiens restant.

- C'est faisable… On se sépare en deux équipes une fois arrivés tout près, exposa Garrus.

Shepard semblait hésiter, mais elle finit par dire après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

- On fait ça. On se séparera Garrus et moi d'un côté et James et Maddie de l'autre. Donnez-moi ces coordonnées.

* * *

><p>Maddie atterrit dans le sable, qui volait autour d'elle. Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol, elle courut se mettre à l'abri derrière une colonne de pierre. Ils entraient dans une gigantesque structure à ciel ouvert, une sorte de temple.<p>

- On avance, cria Shepard, à travers le vacarme des combats aériens.

Maddie leva les yeux et aperçut le Moissonneur. Une énorme, gigantesque, imposante machine qui faisait froid dans le dos. Le bruit de son laser était strident et lui laissait un frisson sur la peau. C'était la destruction, la fin de toute vie… l'enfer. Une pareille machine causait tellement de dégâts et semblait si invulnérable… Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une telle horreur détruire leur vie. Maddie emboîta le pas à Shepard, plus prête que jamais à se battre.

- À couvert!, cria Garrus alors qu'ils arrivaient à une sorte de point central où les attendait une armée de Zombies et de Cannibales.

Maddie se jeta derrière un montant de colonne brisé et chargea son arme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa cachette tirant à répétition sur tout ce qui avait une nature Moissonneur. Elle fit une roulade et rechargea son arme derrière une autre colonne. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Vega lancer une grenade à un Cannibale qui s'approchait, Garrus descendre un Zombie de loin avec son fusil haute précision et Shepard dégommant un autre ennemi avec son fusil à pompe. Elle vit alors une énorme bête s'approcher derrière le Commandant, débouchant d'un pont plus loin. C'était une Brute dégoûtante et plutôt menaçante. Voyant que la Commandant ne voyait rien venir, Maddie s'élança vers la bête. Elle courut sur une colonne qui était tombé, prenant un peu d'hauteur.

- Shepard! Derrière vous!, cria-t-elle en même temps qu'elle s'élançait dans les airs.

Elle sentit monter en elle une bouffée d'adrénaline et tout sembla ralentir autour d'elle. Elle atterrit sur le dos de la Brute, lui tirant sur le crâne, tentant de la blesser. Mais sa tête était cuirassée, empêchant ses balles de traverser la peau. Elle se sentit valdinguer plus loin alors que la bête rua, tentant de se débarrasser de son parasite. Heureusement, elle roula au sol, ne faisant pas une mauvaise chute et se redressa aussitôt. Shepard était aux prises avec un Zombie et surveillait la progression de la Brute, maintenant tout près. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer seule. Maddie rechargea son arme de poing, et, avançant pas à pas, elle tira sans s'arrêter sur la Brute, qui se tourna vers elle. Elle aperçut alors son point faible et continua à tirer à la même vitesse en marchant vers la bête. C'était maintenant ou jamais… Et la bête s'effondra su sol, à un mètre à peine de d'elle. Quand elle tomba au sol, il sembla à Maddie que le temps s'arrêta, qu'un silence inquiétant régnait. Ce fut le son strident du laser qui la tira de sa sorte de transe, la ramenant vite sur terre.

- Chaque équipe de son côté, hurla Shepard.

Maddie tourna les yeux vers elle et vit le Commandant lui faire un signe de tête en remerciement.

- Aller, _chiquita_, tu nous dis où on va?, demanda Vega, arme au poing, inspectant les alentours.

Maddie vérifia les coordonnées sur son Omni-Tech, puis indiqua sa gauche.

- Par là, ce n'est pas loin.

Les deux compagnons partirent au pas de course, ayant bien hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce Moissonneur… qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Ils arrivaient à un ponton en pierre qui passait par-dessus le désert, menant à un plateau où se trouvait le fameux marteau. Maddie accéléra le pas, courant le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'elle arrive à ce marteau. Soudainement, le Moissonneur fit tomber un de ses « bras » sur le ponton, un mètre à peine devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre, chutant vers l'avant. Au ralenti, elle se vit tomber vers l'avant, apercevant le sable rêche sous elle… Quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le collet de sa veste en cuir.

- Doucement!

Vega la tira à lui et elle tomba vers l'arrière cette fois-ci, dans ses bras. Le Moissonneur releva son bras, s'éloignant un peu d'eux. Maddie se retourna vers James, tout près de lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un étrange sourire, et elle le lui rendit.

- Alors on va faire sonner ce marteau?, demanda-t-il tout bas.

Maddie sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Elle reprit alors ses esprits, avec difficultés, et se redressa un peu.

- On y va!

Elle se retourna brusquement, heureusement, le Moissonneur n'avait détruit que le trois quart du ponton, il restait un mince passage qui leur permettrait de passer. Ils coururent tous deux vers l'hôtel où se trouvait le marteau, près à le faire sonner.

- Shepard, on est en position!, dit Vega dans son micro.

- _On y est aussi! À 3! 1, 2, 3!_

Maddie et Vega poussèrent l'énorme marteau sur la plaque de métal en face, faisant résonner un bruit prenant et grave à travers le désert. Ils sentirent le sol sous eux vibrer et il sembla que le marteau transmit une onde de choc énorme qui fit bouger le sable tout autour d'eux. Ils continuèrent de pousser le marteau, encore et encore, espérant la venue de ce cher Kalros… Maddie aperçut alors au loin le sable bouger plus qu'à la normale… et ce qu'elle vit ensuite était indescriptible… Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, impressionnée.

- Et bah alors tu fais quoi!, cria Vega alors qu'elle ne l'aidait plus à pousser le marteau.

Il la vit immobile et suivit son regard.

- Oh mon D…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ébahi devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une énorme bête s'avançait vers eux : Kalros était là. Et il était colossal. Ils entendirent le laser du Moissonneur s'activer, il passa tout près de la bête, mais elle l'évita, agile. Prenant son élan, elle sauta dans les airs, s'enroulant autour du Moissonneur. Le sol sous leurs pieds se déroba, le combat de titan qui se passait devant eux risquait de détruire tout le bâtiment. Alors que leur plateforme s'écroulait, Vega se jeta sur Maddie, la protégeant des éclats de pierre de son corps, et ils chutèrent dans le sable brûlant...

(À suivre!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sa gorge la brûlait et elle sentait ses lèvres sèches se brisées alors qu'elle passait sa langue dessus. Elle avait les paupières fermées et pourtant elle sentait la lumière trop violente du soleil les transpercer. Inquiète de son état, elle bougea doucement chaque membre, tentant de comprendre dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Elle était couchée sur le dos, dans le sable, et quelque chose était par-dessus elle, quelque chose de lourd… et d'humain. Vega! Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand pour trouver James inconscient, qui l'avait protégé lors de leur chute. Elle le retourna, se dégageant ainsi et l'inspecta.

- Allez James…, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle aperçut alors la blessure qu'il avait au flanc. Un morceau de pierre le lui avait entaillé. En plus de cela, il avait de nombreuses égratignures. Maddie passa en revue dans sa tête les quelques notions de premiers soins qu'elle avait et se souvint de la procédure à suivre dans de telles situations. Elle déchira un pan de son t-shirt blanc trop grand habituel et en fit un bandage à Vega, en relevant un peu son habit de militaire qui avait été complètement déchiré.

- Ici Maddie, je suis paumée dans le sable, sous la plateforme du marteau et Vega perd son sang! J'ai besoin d'aide urgente!, dit-elle dans sa radio.

- _J'arrive avec la navette! On vous prend au passage!_, entendit Maddie grésiller dans son oreille.

Ouf. Cortez avait entendu son appel et venait. Et le Moissoneur? Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et ne trouva rien de plus que le temple Krogan complètement en ruine. Et Shepard et Garrus?

- _On est là dans une minute Maddie_, grésilla la voix du Commandant à son oreille, rassurant la jeune femme.

Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur la blessure de Vega, les mains pleines de sang.

- Aller James, ne me lâche pas maintenant.

Elle vit son visage bouger sous la douleur et cela lui donna un peu d'espoir : il n'était pas complètement inconscient.

- Alors si tu m'entends gros balourd, tu vas arrêter ce numéro et survivre compris? Là tu tâche tout mon pantalon, ça fait pas propre!

Elle sentait le sang couler sur ses mains maintenant, ça n'allait pas bien.

- Et puis, je ferais quoi sans toi!

Il fallait que la navette arrive vite… et que la navette se dépêche de retourner à bord du Normandy. Vega ne tiendrait pas très longtemps vu la quantité de sang qui s'accumulait sur le sable.

- Shepard, faut vous grouiller!, cria-t-elle presque hystériquement dans sa radio.

Elle continua à mettre de la pression sur la blessure de James, son t-shirt maintenant imbibé de son sang.

* * *

><p>Maddie était assise dans la salle à manger commune, juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle avait autour de ses épaules une grosse couverture qui lui tenait chaud, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur la table. Elle attendait depuis des heures que Chakwas lui en dise plus sur l'état de Vega, qui était sous ses soins depuis leur retour. Alors que le sommeil la faisait somnoler, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Chakwas, réveillant en sursaut Maddie.<p>

- Il va bien, il est même réveillé. J'ai attendu, question qu'il ne sorte pas tout de suite…

Maddie devina au regard du docteur que Vega avait voulut lever le camp dès l'instant où il était sortit des vapes.

- Je l'ai convaincu de rester au moins quelques heures de plus…

Maddie la remercia chaleureusement de son bon travail et entra dans l'infirmerie pour voir l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Alors comme ça il paraît que tu poirotes depuis des heures devant ma porte?, s'amusa James à peine fut-elle entrée.

La jeune femme sourit, contente de le voir encore plein de répartie. Elle tira une chaise à son chevet et vérifia son état. Il avait un bandage qui lui faisait le tour du torse et il était sous perfusion de Médi-Gel. Sa blessure était du genre exact qui se guérissait très vite sous ce traitement : de simples déchirures de tissus et musculaires, rien de bien grave, juste une perte de sang énorme. En tout cas, cette image de son t-shirt plein de sang et de la flaque qui se formait sur le sable resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

- Je voulais te remercier… J'aurais pu me prendre un caillou dans la tronche à ta place.

Vega rigola tout haut, puis grimaça de douleur.

- Rire me fait mal, alors soit gentille veux-tu?

Maddie lui sourit et elle promit de faire attention.

* * *

><p>Shepard venait de recevoir la nouvelle que Vega était réveillé et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il aille bien pour la prochaine mission. Ils faisaient présentement route vers la Citadelle et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle allait avoir besoin de tout le monde. Alice Shepard descendit donc de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva James en compagnie de Maddie. Elle s'arrêta un instant, les observant échanger des regards complices qui lui rappelaient tant ceux qu'elle échangeait avec Kaidan il fut un temps. Elle remarqua leurs mains qui se tenaient, les étoiles qui scintillaient dans leurs yeux et la coloration rouge des joues de Maddie. Shepard serra la mâchoire, espérant un jour pouvoir échanger de nouveau de tels sentiments avec quelqu'un. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha des tourtereaux, pour prendre des nouvelles de Vega.<p>

- Alors James, comment vous sentez-vous?

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Dis donc, toutes les belles filles du Normandy accourent à mon chevet!

Shepard rit en cœur avec Maddie et répondit :

- Et bien je vois que vous vous portez comme un charme!

- Avec du Médi-gel, je devrais pouvoir remettre mon armure d'ici 48 heures, ajouta-t-il, plus sérieusement, et hâtif de reprendre le boulot.

- Nous arrivons à la Citadelle dans 24 heures, donc vous avez tout votre temps!

Vega hocha doucement la tête, c'était bon, il pourrait reprendre rapidement du service.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit Shepard en saluant James.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le cadre de porte. Une fois sur le seuil elle s'arrêta et ajouta :

- Maddie, rejoignez-moi dans ma cabine d'ici quelques minutes. J'ai à vous parler.

Puis, elle partit, laissant Maddie et Vega seuls dans l'infirmerie. La jeune femme déglutit, elle allait se faire passer un savon.

- C'est ça qui arrive quand on désobéit à son Commandant.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, inquiète de la rencontre qui venait.

- Je devrais y aller…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva, lâchant la main de Vega, mais celui-ci la retint.

- Ça va bien se passer.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un de ses sourires charmants. Elle se sentit instantanément mieux et lui rendit son sourire, puis partit vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis cogna à la porte de la cabine de Shepard.<p>

- Entrez Maddie.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant les luxueux quartiers du Commandant. La chambre était constituée de deux sortes de plateau, le premier, surélevé, où se trouvait un bureau, et le deuxième, où il y avait la chambre du Commandant avec des canapés. Sur le mur de gauche, un énorme aquarium s'étendait, mais il était vide.

- Mes poissons finissent tous par mourir, j'oublie de les nourrir, dis Shepard en voyant le regard de Maddie scruter l'aquarium à la recherche de vie.

- C'est que vous êtes une femme occupée, répondit-elle.

Shepard haussa les épaules et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

- Je voulais vous parler de votre insubordination…

- Je m'en doutais.

Il faut dire, de quoi d'autre pourrait lui parler le Commandant!

- Vous m'avez désobéi, et cela je ne peut le pardonner, ça ne fait aucun doute.

C'est bon, elle allait la laisser à la Citadelle lors de leur prochain passage, soit dans 24 heures, elle en était sure.

- Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie et si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai peut-être morte… et Vega aussi. Disons que je passe l'éponge pour cette fois…

Maddie se sentit fondre surplace. Quoi? Elle la laissait sans réprimande? Il faut dire, elle avait prouvé que sa place était sur Tutchanka, et non à bord du Normandy.

- Merci Commandant, souffla-t-elle, trop heureuse.

- Par contre à la moindre récidive, je vous vire, compris?

Maddie hocha la tête.

- Je vous assure que je ne recommencerais pas!

Shepard lui sourit, satisfaite et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Juste avant de partir, Maddie se retourna, curieuse.

- Dites, Mordin était un de vos amis proche, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme vit Shepard serrer la mâchoire et devenir plus blanche.

- Oui… Un très bon ami, souffla-t-elle, à première vue en peine.

- Je vous présente mes condoléances dans ce cas, répondit Maddie, désolée de faire ressurgir en Shepard des émotions difficiles.

- Vous savez, continua-t-elle, j'ai perdu un ami cher une fois… et pour me rappeler de lui, je porte toujours quelque chose sur moi qui me fais me souvenir combien il était brave et sympa.

Elle indiqua un bracelet en corde à son poignet, qui comportait trois billes foncées.

- Une bille pour chaque être cher, chuchota-t-elle.

Shepard s'approcha et observa le bracelet, songeuse.

- Je devrais malheureusement porter un bracelet bien garni ces temps-ci, souffla-t-elle.

Maddie sentit son Commandant fléchir sous l'émotion, il faut dire, c'était une humaine comme elle, elle ne pouvait pas être infaillible.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous faire un bracelet, mais vous pouvez poser un geste ou porter un objet qui vous rappellera que ces gens ne sont pas partis pour rien. Et que vous, vous êtes encore là, et qu'en vivant de votre mieux, vous honorez leur mémoire…

Maddie vit s'afficher sur le visage du Commandant une lueur d'espoir et sourit, contente de son bon résultat.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Maddie, dit Shepard en se reprenant. Je suis contente de vous comptez parmi mes hommes.

- Et c'est un honneur pour moi de vous servir.

(À suivre!)


	9. Chapter 9

Ils arrivaient bientôt à la Citadelle, plus que quelques minutes avant de s'accrocher au quai. Tout le monde était prêt, en habits de civils, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la cité et de voir de nouvelles têtes.

- Alors Maddie, vous prévoyiez de faire quoi à la Citadelle?, lui demanda Liara qui attendait tout comme elle dans la salle commune.

- J'avais prévu de m'acheter des fringues… vu que mon t-shirt fétiche est maintenant en lambeaux et imbibé du sang de Vega, je crois qu'il est temps que je refasse ma garde-robe.

Liara émit un rire cristallin.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne excuse.

Maddie hocha la tête, de bonne humeur. Tout allait pour le mieux ces temps-ci, il lui semblait que tout était merveilleux. Surtout quand James la regardait avec ces yeux là à travers la salle.

- Dites, je peux me joindre à vous?, demanda alors Liara, la sortant de sa rêverie.

La jeune femme regarda l'Asari un instant, intégrant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Euh… Oui avec plaisir!

- Si je vous dérange…

- Non, non! Au contraire! Mais vous ne venez qu'à une seule condition.

Intriguée, Liara demanda :

- Laquelle?

- Vous êtes honnête quand je vous demande si un vêtement me grossit.

L'Asari éclata de rire et lui promit qu'elle lui partagerait toutes ses préférences vestimentaires avec elle.

* * *

><p>-<em> Ici le Normandy, demande de permission pour accoster<em>.

- …

- _Je répète, ici le Normandy, demande de permission pour accoster_.

- …

- Shepard, je crois qu'ils nous snobent.

Le Commandant fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela étrange.

- Vérifiez la fréquence d'urgence.

Joker tapa rapidement sur son tableau de bord et une image du Commandant Bailey s'afficha à l'écran.

- _Shepard, ne faites pas quai, c'est un piège. La Citadelle grouille de soldats de Cerberus._

- Vous allez bien?, demanda Shepard en se penchant sur le siège de Joker.

- _On a perdu la trace de la Dalatrace Galarienne et nous commençons à être submergés… Disons qu'un coup de main de votre part serait le bienvenue!_

- On arrive!

Joker coupa la communication sous l'ordre du Commandant et se prépara à accoster.

- Amenez-nous le plus près possible des bureaux du SSC. On doit rejoindre Bailey.

Le pilote hocha la tête et le Normandy entama son approche.

* * *

><p>Maddie parlait vêtement avec Liara quand le Commandant fit irruption de la salle commune, l'air préoccupée.<p>

- Écoutez-moi tout le monde!

Un silence inquiet tomba rapidement sur la salle, les yeux tous tournés vers Alice Shepard.

- La Citadelle est attaquée par Cerberus. J'ai besoin de tout le monde pour nettoyer la zone. Je veux tous vous voir dans 10 minutes au hangar à navette, armés et prêts à vous battre, bien compris?

La salle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis d'un coup, comme un orage qui éclate, ce fut la folie. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, allant chercher leur matériel et se demandant à voix haute ce que cherchait Cerberus.

- Je crois que notre shopping sera pour la prochaine fois, dit Liara avec un sourire désolé avant de disparaître dans ses quartiers.

* * *

><p>Il y avait dans la navette Shepard, IDA, Garrus, Liara, James et Maddie en plus de Cortez qui pilotait. Armés et habillés à la hâte, ils s'affairaient tous à armer leurs pistolets.<p>

- Garrus et Liara, vous venez avec moi. James, IDA et Maddie, vous complèterez la deuxième équipe. Cortez vous déposera à un quai supérieur. Vous vous occupez de nettoyer, et nous, de trouver Bailey, puis la Dalatrace. Compris?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas bien le choix, ils arrivaient au premier point de largage.

- On garde un contact radio!, cria Shepard pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs de la navette.

Le Commandant, suivit de Garrus et Liara, sauta au sol et essuya des tirs, ripostant aussitôt. La navette repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et ils montèrent au quai supérieur, où d'autres agents du SSC se battaient contre des soldats de Cerberus.

- Merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie de vol, rigola Cortez en leur ouvrant la porte.

Maddie lui fit un signe de salutation moqueur de la main et sauta au sol après IDA, prête à se battre. Aussitôt au sol, elle se jeta derrière une rampe en acier, question de la protéger des tirs ennemis qui fusaient sur eux depuis leur descente de la navette. Elle leva les yeux pour observer ce qui se trouvait devant eux et aperçut une vingtaine de soldats de Cerberus, dont au moins cinq avec des boucliers d'acier énormes.

- IDA, détruit les boucliers et les générateurs, cria Vega en lançant une grenade à un groupe de trois soldats qui s'avançait vers eux.

Ils étaient sur un quai d'atterrissage commercial, et un large pont reliait leur plateau et le plateau qui menait vers des portes entrant dans la Citadelle en tant que telle. Maddie fut soudainement contente d'avoir pris son fusil sniper, il lui serait utile. Elle le tira de son dos, rangeant son arme de poing à sa ceinture, et le positionna en appui sur la rampe derrière laquelle elle se cachait.

- Je défonce les soldats en bouclier!, dit-elle à l'intention de ses coéquipiers.

Elle regarda dans son viseur, prête à tirer quand elle aurait sa cible en ligne de mire. Elle vit un bouclier entrer dans son champ de vision et chercha la petite fenêtre qui permettait au soldat de voir où il allait. Une fois cette zone dans son viseur, elle retint sa respiration pour ne pas bouger, puis appuya sur la gâchette, faisant éclata l'épaisse couche de verre et mettant une balle dans le malheureux soldat de Cerberus.

- Et de un!

Contente, elle continua avec la même stratégie, n'en laissant bientôt plus qu'un debout. Seulement, celui-là avait réussi à trop s'approcher et il était beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle vise. Elle se leva, sortant son arme de poing et tira à plusieurs reprises sur le soldat qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Elle avait pourtant perdu de la précision et n'arriva pas à atteindre le point sensible. Paniquée, elle recula en le voyant sortir une arme de derrière son bouclier pour l'atteindre. Elle rechargea la sienne en un clic, puis sauta derrière une caisse qui était dans son dos pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit ses prières et se releva, prête à tirer, quand elle vit IDA arriver par derrière, silencieusement, et faucher le soldat de Cerberus d'un coup de fusil. L'homme s'effondra à terre, laissant IDA et Maddie face-à-face.

- Merci, souffla la jeune femme.

IDA hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis elles revinrent vers le pont, où Vega descendait le dernier soldat de Cerberus.

- Bon, on y va, dit ce dernier en pointant les portes au fond de la salle.

Ils y coururent tous, ramassant au passage quelques munitions sur les corps des soldats de Cerberus. Une fois arrivés à la porte, IDA et Maddie se placèrent chacune d'un côté, embusquées. Vega déverrouilla le sceau de la porte et elle s'ouvrit bientôt sur un couloir de la Citadelle qui semblait désert. James s'y engouffra, IDA et Maddie à sa suite.

- Shepard, on a nettoyé le quai d'atterrissage et nous sommes maintenant à l'intérieur de la Citadelle, au même niveau, dit Vega dans sa radio.

- _Très bien, continuez sur le même niveau et cherchez des traces de la Dalatrace. Faites moi votre rapport fréquemment,_ grésilla la voix du Commandant.

- Très bien!

- Bon alors on cherche une Galarienne en peur c'est ça?, demanda Maddie en soupirant.

- Avec à ses trousses une bande de soldats de Cerberus, ajouta IDA de sa voix de robot féminine.

- Avançons, dit Vega en prenant les devants.

Le trio progressa ainsi dans les couloirs sans trop de mal, ne rencontrant que très rarement un groupe de deux ou trois soldats de Cerberus, et faisant des rapports fréquents à Shepard. Après presque une heure de progression, ils en étaient venus à faire un décompte de leurs victimes, prenant cela comme un concours.

- Dix-neuf!, scanda Vega alors que le dernier soldat du petit groupe qu'ils venaient de rencontrer s'effondrait au sol.

- C'est pas juste, c'est toujours toi qui es en avant! Tu les vois le premier!, dénonça Maddie, mécontente de se faire battre.

- Il est vrai que la place stratégique pour un maximum de victime se trouve en avant du peloton, appuya IDA.

Maddie émit une exclamation de triomphe.

- Mais c'est également la place la plus dangereuse, car c'est la première à subir les tirs ennemis, ajouta le robot.

Ce fut au tour de Vega de triompher.

- Le plus courageux et le meilleur tireur, que rêver de mieux!

- Une tête moins enflée?, rigola Maddie sur un ton taquin.

Vega prit un air faussement offusqué. IDA, pour sa part, ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Grâce à ma base de données, je sais ce que veux dire cette affirmation, mais je ne saisis pas sa provenance. L'enflement de la tête n'est nullement dû à un égo démesuré. Il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux.

- C'est une expression IDA, il faut ne pas trop chercher…, répondit Maddie en haussant les épaules.

- Mais elle n'a pas tort, appuya Vega, c'est quand même une expression assez étrange…

- _Vega! Vous et votre équipe vers le Présidium! _, grésilla alors la voix pressante de Shepard à leurs oreilles.

- Nous sommes un étage trop haut, objecta James se dirigeant déjà vers un ascenseur qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

- _Je sais. Ne prenez pas l'ascenseur. Il y a un passage non loin de votre position pour accéder à un balcon au dessus du Présidium. Postez-vous-y et restez cachés. Si je vous le dit, tirez sur Udina._

Maddie regarda Vega, surprise d'entendre Shepard parler de l'assassinat d'un ambassadeur. Elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons, du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Le passage est juste à notre gauche, dit IDA, qui consultait les plans de la Citadelle dans sa base de données.

Le trio partit dans cette direction et arrivèrent bientôt à la porte mentionnée sur le plan d'IDA. Elle la déverrouilla avec un code d'accès cracké, puis ils débouchèrent sur un petit balcon donnant sur l'aire à taxi du Présidium. Maddie se positionna aussitôt avec son fusil haute précision, Vega accroupit à côté d'elle et IDA de l'autre côté.

- J'espère que tu vises juste, souffla James dans son oreille.

La proximité de Vega la fit frissonner, elle sentait sa respiration sur sa joue.

- Le taux de réussite des tirs de Maddie son assez élevés. Je la classerais dans les bons tireurs, dit IDA, qui calculait toujours tout, semblait-il.

Maddie n'eut pas le temps de la remercier, qu'un groupe de trois personnes sortirent en trombe de l'ascenseur non loin. Il y avait Udina, la conseillère Asari et un autre homme que Maddie ne connaissait pas. Par contre, il avait un physique plutôt charmant dans sa lunette de visée. Assez carré, même si moins musclé que Vega, il avait des cheveux noirs soyeux et des traits du visage harmonieux.

- Tiens tiens, Kaidan Alenko, dit Vega tout bas, qui devait le connaître.

Maddie reconnu le nom, c'était un ancien compagnon de Shepard, maintenant Spectre à ce qu'elle savait.

- Il est plutôt mignon, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle sentit Vega se raidirent à ses côtés et elle ne put empêcher un sourire devant sa jalousie.

- Bof…, dit ce dernier, un peu vexé.

- Selon les critères de beauté les plus répandu, commença IDA, Kaidan Alenko est…

- Ta gueule IDA, grogna Vega.

Maddie allait s'esclaffer, mais elle vit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau alors que le premier groupe se dirigeait vers une navette. La jeune femme aperçut Shepard, Garrus et Liara sortirent en courant et demandant au premier groupe de s'arrêter. Les deux se firent face-à-face, arme au poing, sur la défensive. De leur position, ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce que chacun disait, mais bientôt Shepard leva les mains en signe de paix, rangeant son arme. Alenko fit de même, mais Udina parut énervé et marcha vers la console, tapant des commandes. La conseillère Asari se dirigea vers lui, voulant l'arrêter, mais Udina la poussa par terre, continuant ses manipulations. Shepard le menaça de son arme, Kaidan semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. La radio de Maddie se mit en marche dans son oreille et elle entendit soudainement ce que Shepard disait.

- _Udina! Reculez! Ne touchez pas à la console!_

Le conseiller ne sembla rien vouloir faire et Maddie le mit dans sa ligne de mire… Au moindre signal elle tirait…

- _Maddie vous pouvez…_

_PAN._

Un coup de feu retentit et Udina tomba au sol… mais cela ne venait pas de Maddie. Surprise, la jeune femme leva la tête de sa lunette de fusil et vit Kaidan Alenko, le pistolet fumant en main, debout, près d'Udina. C'était lui qui avait tiré. Maddie vit Shepard et Kaidan échanger quelques mots, puis le deuxième Spectre humain aida la conseillère Asari à se relever. Maddie vit Shepard se tourner vers leur balcon et elle dit dans son micro :

- _Bien joué. On se retrouve en bas. La menace est écartée._

- Très bien Commandant, on arrive, répondit Vega, avant d'éteindre son micro.

Contente de ne pas avoir eu à tirer sur le conseiller humain, Maddie rangea son fusil de haute précision sur son dos. Même si cela avait été sous les ordres de Shepard et qu'il y avait eu une excellente raison, l'importance diplomatique d'Udina l'aurait quelque peu dérangé… c'était quand même le représentant humain au Conseil… Qui le remplacerait? Une remarque d'IDA la tira alors de ses pensées politiques :

- L'interaction tendu entre le Commandant Shepard et Kaidan Alenko me laisse penser qu'ils entretiennent une relation plus que professionnel, remarqua IDA, toujours aussi indiscrète.

- Ils ont vécu l'enfer ensemble, c'est un peu normal, fit remarquer Vega.

- Garrus Vakarian et la Commandant Shepard ont également vécu d'éprouvantes situation, et pourtant leurs rapports ne sont pas les mêmes.

- Écoute IDA, commença Maddie, on a un principe qui dit qu'on ne se mêle pas des histoires de cœur qui ne nous regardent pas…

- À moins d'y être invité, dit Vega avec un sourire carnassier.

- Vous irez faire, ce que vous voulez dans les arrière-salles du purgatoire Vega, en attendant, ce qui se passe entre Kaidan en le Commandant ne nous regarde pas, répondit Maddie, ne pouvant quand même empêcher un sourire; James adorait provoquer et c'était plutôt amusant.

- Je tenterais d'intégrer cela à mon code, dit IDA en hochant la tête, semblant enfin comprendre ce que désignait l'_intimité_.

(À suivre!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Bon, j'ai eu une vague de _cuteness_, je ne sais pas, une soudaine inspiration pour des scènes vraiment trop _cheesy_ et craquantes! Y'aura plus d'action la prochaine fois, mais là on avait le droit à un petite pause ;) vous m'en direz des nouvelles!)

* * *

><p>- <em>Bonne chance Shepard.<em>

La communication coupa et Alice Shepard prit un moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La Citadelle était désormais nettoyée, même si Cerberus avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, et elle connaissait maintenant un de ses ennemis numéro 1 : Kai Leng. En plus de cela, elle devait maintenant essayer de calmer la situation entre les Geths et les Quariens. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle avait retrouvé Kaidan lors de sa mission… compliquant un peu les choses entre eux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, prête à affronter tous les problèmes, un à la fois; le premier en haut de la liste étant Kaidan.

* * *

><p>Il était penché sur un Datapad, où défilaient des lignes d'information. Kaidan avait donné rendez-vous au Commandant dans la salle d'attente du quai où était amarré le <em>Normandy<em>. Shepard l'observa de loin un instant, profitant du fait qu'il était occupé. Il avait bien récupéré de ses blessures, même s'il avait encore une légère trace d'un bleu en dessous de l'œil droit. Habillé d'un costume de dignitaire classique, il paraissait mal à l'aise… évidemment, il devait être plus habitué à être vêtu comme un soldat. Malgré cela, Shepard pouvait apercevoir sa carrure et ses épaules carrées, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s'approcha de lui, confiante.

- Vous regardez quoi?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège près de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, elle le tirait de ses lectures.

- Les derniers rapports sur ce que Cerberus a laissé derrière après leur raid à la Citadelle.

- Et c'est intéressant?

Il secoua la tête.

- Rien de particulièrement prenant.

Il s'installa un léger silence embarrassant entre eux. Aucun ne savait comment agir… après tout ce temps et ces tensions. Ce fut finalement Shepard qui parla, d'une voix douce, son regard fixée dans le vide devant elle.

- J'ai besoin d'aide sur le Normandy…

- Est-ce une invitation?, demanda-t-il, amusé.

Shepard tourna la tête vers lui, il lui souriait.

- J'ai besoin de soldats comme vous Alenko.

Le sourire sur le visage de Kaidan s'effaça, il avait l'air déçu.

- Je serai ravi de servir de nouveau sous vos ordres Commandant.

Il se leva, raide et dit avant de partir :

- Je vais chercher mes effets personnels.

Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta quand Shepard l'interpella.

- Kaidan!

Il se retourna… elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Kaidan, je…, commença-t-elle, confuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle question qu'elle n'ait pas à crier pour qu'il l'entende. Elle se leva, lui faisant face.

- Viens me voir quand tu seras à bord… on parlera dans un contexte plus favorable, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle partit, rentrant dans le Normandy sans se retourner. Kaidan resta là, immobile, un instant. Elle l'avait de nouveau appelé _Kaidan_ et tutoyé. Un progrès.

* * *

><p>Maddie avait tout de même réussi à dégoter quelques fringues à la Citadelle : les magasins avaient ré-ouverts dès la menace éloignées. Heureusement, Cerberus ne s'était pas trop intéressé aux stocks de vêtements légers. Elle s'était même dégoté une nouvelle veste en cuir et une paire de pantalons serrés et souples, ne la limitant pas dans ses mouvements. Maddie accordait peu d'importance à la mode; ce qui l'intéressait était surtout le confort et le pratique… quoiqu'avec un peu de style tout de même!<p>

Contente de ses achats, elle entra dans le _Normandy_ les bras pleins. Elle prit l'ascenseur, déposa ses choses sur son lit, puis reprit l'ascenseur pour aller faire un tour sur le pont résidentiel. En appuyant sur le bouton, elle remarqua que quelqu'un venait d'appeler l'appareil au dernier niveau; il descendrait donc avant de monter. Elle soupira, un bon trente secondes de perdu, rien de grave. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde du fond, puis l'ascenseur descendit, arrivant au niveau de la salle d'embarquement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se trouva face à Vega.

- Et bien _chiquita_, je ralentis ton ascenseur?, demanda James en montant.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ton poids énorme tu dois le ralentir un tantinet, répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur, alors que les portes se refermaient.

- Ce n'est que du muscle, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle.

En gardant le même ton, Maddie répondit :

- Je demande à voir!

Vega sembla le prendre au premier degré, car il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur, arrêtant la machine et les laissant sous une lumière rougeâtre du système d'éclairage alternatif.

- Ça peut s'arranger…

Plutôt amusée Maddie demanda :

- Tu joues à quoi James?

- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, _chiquita_, dit-il sur un ton un peu différent, moins charmeur et plus sérieux.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux et il sembla à Maddie que les secondes qui suivirent furent en faits plusieurs minutes. Vu qu'elle ne brisait pas ce silence en demandant de quoi il parlait Vega continua :

- Plus nos missions s'enchaînent, plus j'ai l'impression que cela finira en mission suicide. Nous arriverons peut-être à vaincre les Moissonneurs, mais je doute que nous y survivions… Après tout, c'est nous la première ligne.

Il était d'un coup très sérieux, son front étant marqué d'un pli qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Malgré son angoisse visible, Maddie le trouvait particulièrement attirant sous cette lumière foncée, qui dessinait tout ses traits plus profondément.

- Je me rends compte du peu de temps qu'il nous reste probablement à vivre. Et je me dis que je ferais mieux d'en profiter tant que j'en ai le temps. Un peu chaque jour… ça ne me coûte rien après tout!

- C'est une bonne initiative, le coupa Maddie.

Il lui sourit, à première vu satisfait, puis fit un pas vers elle. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ceci expliquant cela, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser prudent, qui attendait une réponse. Maddie sentit ses lèvres douces toucher les siennes et un frisson la parcourut. Vega recula de quelques centimètres, scrutant le visage de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Et si nous n'étions pas dans une situation si catastrophique, tu aurais fais ça quand même?, souffla-t-elle, le fixant dans les yeux.

Elle devina qu'il souriait en voyant le bord de ses yeux se plisser et il chuchota tout bas :

- Douterais-tu de ton charme irrésistible?

Elle avait sa réponse et cela la fit sourire. Elle entoura le cou de Vega de ses bras et répondit avant de l'embrasser passionnément :

- Plus maintenant…

* * *

><p>Garrus appuya une fois de plus sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais rien n'y fit, il ne venait pas.<p>

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, souffla-t-il, énervé.

Comme un miracle, il vit la machine redémarrer et enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur Maddie et Vega. Garrus leva un sourcil devant les deux jeunes gens, un sourire amusé se peignant sur son visage. Tout deux semblait plutôt content, mais aussi embarrassés, et Maddie avait une drôle de coiffure… un peu dépeignée.

- Salut Garrus, dit-elle en sortant, suivie de Vega.

Amusé, il les salua avant de monter dans l'ascenseur :

- Vega… vous avez encore une trace rouge à lèvre sur le coin de la bouche.

* * *

><p>Kaidan prit une grande inspiration, puis cogna à la porte. Il entendit des pas qui s'approchèrent, puis la porte automatique s'ouvrit sur Shepard.<p>

- Salut, dit-il, en restant immobile.

Elle l'observa un instant de la tête au pied; il avait remit des habits qui lui était plus classiques; un pantalon militaire et un t-shirt noir.

- Tu peux entrer, dit-elle en lui faisant la place de passer.

Un peu inquiet de la conversation qui allait suivre, il entra à pas hésitants, puis accepta son invitation à s'asseoir sur le canapé de la chambre de Shepard. Chambre qu'il connaissait assez bien en fait…

- Tu voulais que je vienne, je suis venu, dit-il tout simplement, commençant la conversation à plat.

Alice Shepard soupira, l'air agacée.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé.

Un silence embarrassant tomba sur eux, aucun n'osant le briser. Il l'observa pendant un instant, sentant son pouls accélérer. Shepard était définitivement une femme exceptionnelle : habituellement drôle, gentille, qui avait ses propres incertitudes et ses autres qualités.

- Je vais jouer cartes sur tables, finit-il par dire en la fixant dans les yeux. Je t'aimais profondément Alice…

Shepard grimaça à son emploi du passé.

- … et j'ai cru que je perdais la tête quand tu es morte. Et te revoilà! Ressuscitée par Cerberus. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse?

- Tu aurais pu comprendre que j'étais tout aussi perdue que toi, le coupa-t-elle.

Kaidan resta silencieux un instant, puis continua :

- Quand tu es venue me voir à l'hôpital, la première fois, alors que j'étais inconscient… Tu m'as parlé. Ta voix… ta voix m'a aidé à m'accrocher… Il me semblait que depuis ta _mort,_ rien ne m'avait autant donné l'envie de vivre qu'avant… et ton retour n'avait pas eu l'effet que j'escomptais sur mes sentiments. Pourtant, quand j'ai entendu ta voix… j'ai ressenti de nouveau ce besoin de vivre… de vivre pour pouvoir te voir ne serais-ce que quelques instants encore.

Sa voix s'étouffa sous l'émotion, il n'osait la regarder, fixant son regard sur l'aquarium derrière elle.

- Alice Shepard, je vous aime… Je t'aime tant et je sais que peu importe ce que tu choisis, tant que tu es heureuse, je le serai.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et bougea son regard pour coincer le sien dans ses yeux. Il vit alors des larmes couler des yeux de Shepard… mais elle souriait.

- Tu as toujours été un grand romantique Kaidan…

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, décidemment, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle, la grande Commandant Shepard, premier Spectre humain, pleurait comme une madeleine après la déclaration d'amour la plus _cheesy_ du monde entier.

- Et tu es bien le seul capable de me faire pleurer comme ça, rigola-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

Il lui sourit, s'approchant d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna à ce refuge, à cet endroit où elle avait toujours rêvé d'être.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il releva doucement son menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Moi aussi…

(À suuuuuuuuuuuuuuivre!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Désolé pour le long délai d'update! Je suis en période d'examen donc j'ai moins de temps! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court d'ailleurs, mais le prochain sera plus long! Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires :D)

* * *

><p>- <em>Commandant, les Amiraux Quariens sont prêts pour monter à bord.<em>

- …

- _Commandant?_

- Oui Joker j'arrive dans cinq minutes, qu'ils me rejoignent à la salle de guerre.

Alice Shepard coupa la radio de son réveil d'un mouvement maladroit, puis enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Décidemment, il était impossible de prendre du repos sur ce vaisseau. Elle soupira, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour se réveiller un peu.

- L'univers a encore besoin de toi?, demanda une voix pâteuse derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et sourit à Kaidan qui avait encore la tête dans son oreiller.

- On dirait bien, répondit-elle tout bas.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur ses cheveux, puis se leva d'un bond. Elle changea son pyjama pour son habit de Commandant officiel, question d'avoir un peu de classe devant les amiraux Quariens, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir, vérifiant sa coiffure. Satisfaite de l'image qui lui était renvoyée, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de passer le cadre, elle se retourna vers Kaidan qui n'avait pas bouger. Elle observa un instant son dos musclé qui n'était pas couvert par la fine couverture de son lit, contente que cet homme l'aime de tout son cœur. Souriant dans le vide, elle tourna les talons, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le Commandant avait appelé tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour leur exposer la situation après sa rencontre avec les Amiraux Quariens. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, Maddie avait tout de suite repéré la nouvelle : une Quarienne qui semblait connaître Garrus, Liara et Joker. Entre elle et Kaidan, qui la connaissait déjà aussi, ça en faisait du nouveau monde! Au milieu de tous ces amis, Maddie se sentait un peu exclue… avec IDA. Plutôt comique comme situation. Heureusement il y avait aussi Vega de son côté, un organique en plus ne fait jamais de mal. Surtout quand il ressemble à James-les-biscoteaux.<p>

- Voici la situation, dit Shepard à peine entrée.

Le Commandant posa son regard sur chacun d'eux et Maddie remarqua son temps d'arrêt plus long sur Kaidan Alenko… après tout, IDA avait peut-être raison.

- Les Quariens sont en guerre avec les Geths pour reprendre leur monde d'origine. Le problème : les Geths sont contrôlés par les Moissonneurs. Nous devons donc désactiver le dispositif qui les relit. Mon équipe au sol sera composée de Tali et Garrus. Les autres, vous restez à bord, toujours prêts à partir si nous avons besoin de renforts. Compris?

Comme toujours, les discours de Shepard étaient clairs et concis. Pour une fois Maddie fut contente de ne pas aller sur le terrain, elle avait des choses à faire. Lors de leur passage à la Citadelle, elle avait également reçu le dernier revolver de pointe et elle voulait le bricoler un peu, question d'être solidement armée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper durant leur voyage vers la flotte Quarienne vu qu'elle était… comment dire? Distraite? Oui, distraite était définitivement le bon mot pour exprimer l'effet que Vega avait sur elle.

* * *

><p>Le Commandant était revenu à bord accompagnée… d'une entité geth. Un véritable robot sur pattes qui parlait et qui <em>à ce qu'il paraît<em>, était de leur côté. Maddie n'en était pas convaincue, mais il fallait croire Shepard. Après tout, c'était elle l'héroïne de la galaxie! Et puis comme ça, ça ferait de la compagnie à IDA! Joker avait sûrement de quoi être jaloux.

Maddie était encore penchée sur sa nouvelle arme, vérifiant la soudure qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle avait aménagé dans sa petite chambre une table pour travailler. Pleine de foutoir, c'est sur cette surface que Maddie scrutait son engin. Question de mieux voir les détails, elle portait une petite lunette ronde sur l'œil droit qui avait un effet de loupe. Attaché à une monture qui lui faisait presque le tour de la tête, cette lentille lui donnait un air d'ingénieur fou. Le visage plein de suie, elle devait faire bonne figure.

Évidemment, c'était toujours quand elle était au mieux de sa forme que quelqu'un devait cogner. Maddie eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle aperçut Shepard passer timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

Maddie secoua la tête, relevant sa lentille pour mieux voir.

- Pas du tout Commandant, que puis-je pour vous?

La jeune femme attrapa un torchon qui trainait dans un coin et s'essuya grossièrement ses mains sales avec.

- Je voulais vous informer que je vous prenais sur mon équipe pour la prochaine mission. Nous devons nous infiltrer dans un serveur geth pour en couper le signal Moissonneur.

Le Commandant prit place sur le lit de Maddie, question de ne pas rester bêtement debout. La jeune femme remarqua alors le nouveau collier du Commandant, sur lequel figuraient quelques fines perles blanches. Shepard vit le regard de Maddie et porta la main à son cou.

- J'ai aimé votre idée d'un objet à porter pour se rappeler des morts…

La jeune femme sourit au Spectre, si son idée avait fait son chemin, peut-être cela pourrait aider le Commandant à mieux dormir la nuit.

- Je suis contente que cela vous aide.

Shepard lui rendit son sourire.

- J'étais aussi venue pour vous remercier de ce conseil, mais vous me devancez. Vous êtes une personne bien Maddie et j'ai de la chance de vous avoir dans mon équipe, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Maddie se leva aussi, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte qui n'était pourtant pas loin.

- Alors je vous vois prête à partir dans une heure, cela vous va?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, contente d'être prise en mission. Le Commandant tourna les talons, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les escaliers, Maddie l'arrêta.

- Je voulais vous féliciter!

Shepard se retourna, apparemment intriguée.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour Kaidan, répondit Maddie, avec un sourire complice.

Elle espérait avoir visé juste. Et vu le sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage du Commandant, c'était un oui!

- Je vous retourne les félicitations… Pour Vega.

Alice Shepard lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut au coin des escaliers.

* * *

><p>Il y avait donc IDA, Maddie, le Commandant et l'IV geth à bord de la navette en direction d'une petite base sur Rannoch. Ce centre militaire devait contenir un serveur geth qu'il leur faudrait nettoyer. Rien de bien compliqué. En fait, comment on nettoie un serveur geth?<p>

- Je ne comprends pas très bien cette mission, s'interrogea Maddie.

- Le serveur sera fortement gardé, mais je désactiverais toutes les plateformes geths, commença l'IV.

- D'accord, et après on fait comment?, demanda Shepard en vérifiant son arme.

- Ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers la console qui nous permettra de nettoyer ce serveur.

- Ça m'a l'air un peu facile, souffla Maddie, pas très rassurée.

- On verra bien ce que ça donne, soupira Shepard, tout aussi dubitative que Maddie

La navette ralentit alors, entamant sa procédure d'atterrissage.

- On est au point de largage Commandant!, lança Cortez en appuyant sur sa console pour ouvrir la porte.

- C'est parti!

Ils sautèrent au sol un après l'autre, se repérant aussitôt sur ce quai de débarquement.

- J'ai déjà désactivé à distance les plateformes se trouvant dans le complexe. Nous devrions avancer maintenant, dit l'IV geth d'une voix robotique.

Maddie préférait nettement la voix d'IDA, c'était plus réussit.

- Allons-y, ordonna Shepard en passant devant.

Le reste de l'équipe la suivit et ils commencèrent leur lente progression à travers des dédalles de couloirs. Partout sur leur chemin, ils trouvèrent des « cadavres » de geth, des corps mécaniques effondrés au sol. C'était un spectacle assez singulier. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une plateforme un peu plus grosse que les autres, où deux capsules étranges se trouvaient près d'une console. L'IV geth se dirigea tout de suite vers la console, appuyant sur toutes sortes de commandes. Maddie s'attarda plutôt aux capsules, intriguée.

- On dirait des cellules de stase…

Shepard jeta un coup d'œil après son commentaire et hocha la tête.

- Je me demande à quoi ça sert…

Juste à ce moment là, L'IV geth se décida à l'expliquer.

- Shepard, veuillez prendre place dans la première capsule.

Le Commandant sembla hésiter, puis demanda :

- On ne devait pas détruire un serveur geth infecté?

- Oui, mais pour cela il faut que vous entriez dans le serveur. Vu que vous êtes de forme humaine, il nous faut une plateforme spéciale de téléchargement.

Shepard hocha la tête, toujours incertaine, puis monta dans la capsule. Maddie n'était pas sure que c'était une excellente idée.

- Commandant, vous êtes sure de ce que vous faites?

La chef hocha la tête.

- Je lui fais confiance.

La porte vitrée de la capsule se referma et Maddie vit du coin de l'œil l'IV geth se brancher sur sa console.

- Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes, dit-il.

Maddie vit le Commandant fermer les yeux et partir vers le serveur, semblait-il. Elle était maintenant seule avec IDA, sur un complexe avec des centaines de geths « endormis » et le Commandant Shepard téléchargée dans un serveur avec l'IV. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça…

(À suivre!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Désolé encore pour la longue attente Mais voici la suite :D)

* * *

><p>- IDA, tu peux vérifier que tout va bien pour le Commandant?, demanda Maddie, inquiète.<p>

L'intelligence artificielle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la console où l'IV geth était branchée. Elle tapa quelques commandes sur le clavier et se tourna vers Maddie.

- Ses signes vitaux sont normaux et son activité cérébrale est celle de quelqu'un d'éveillé. Je crois qu'elle va bien.

Toujours peu rassurée, Maddie hocha la tête de façon incertaine.

- J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre…

Il y eut un court silence pesant, puis IDA le brisa de sa voix automatique :

- Vous êtes toujours inquiète.

- Quelle perspicacité IDA!, s'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.

Après un court silence, de nouveau, elle continua :

- Je ne fais juste pas confiance à ce geth…

- C'est un synthétique, il est normal que vous ne fassiez pas confiance à un être que vous ne comprenez pas entièrement.

Maddie secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je te fais confiance à toi! Et pourtant, tu es une synthétique aussi.

IDA sembla « surprise », en tout cas, ça devait être le meilleur mot pour décrire son état.

- Vous me faites confiance? Autant qu'à un organique?

Maddie hocha la tête, surprise qu'IDA en doute.

- Vous êtes capable d'aimer, ou du moins capable de compassion, vous avez ce qui me semble être des sentiments, vous avez l'envie de vous améliorer et vous êtes sympa avec moi. Pourquoi je ne vous ferai pas confiance? Croyez moi, y'a des humains à qui je ferais moins confiance que vous!

IDA sembla songeuse un instant.

- Vos critères de confiance sont donc la capacité à ressentir de la compassion, à avoir des sentiments, l'envie de s'améliorer et être gentil avec vous?

Maddie rigola tout haut.

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais c'est sur que c'est un bon début. Et puis la confiance ça se forge. Ça ne se fait pas comme ça.

IDA semblait comprendre petit à petit ce qu'était que la confiance. Un sentiment bien aux organiques.

- Dites m'en plus, demanda-t-elle, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Et bien, déjà, que vous soyez curieuse, ça vous rend plus… humaine? Je n'ai pas de mot pour le dire… plus vivante j'imagine? Cela prouve que vous ne vous bornez pas à des lignes de codes.

IDA allait répliquer qu'en fait, elle n'était que ça, des lignes de codes – même si des lignes complexes – mais Maddie l'interrompit.

- Et puis la confiance, ça se donne quand on sait que l'on peut compter sur quelqu'un. Par exemple, je sais que si je suis dans le pétrin, vous viendrez me sauver.

- Mais vous aurez ainsi confiance en votre arme qui ne vous déçoit jamais… Et qui vous sauve la vie.

Maddie réfléchit un instant, cherchant vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait dire et comment le formuler.

- Mais une arme ne m'est utile que si je suis en danger physique. Alors qu'une personne peut m'aider pour plein d'autres choses… Je sais que cette personne sera là pour moi et comprendra ce que je vis… Les personnes en qui j'ai pleinement confiance sont assez rare… celle à qui je confierais ma vie. Après il y a d'autres personnes en qui j'ai confiance pour certains domaines. Par exemple, mon arme pour les combats, ou d'autres pour leur fiabilité, etcetera.

- Faites vous pleinement confiance à Shepard?

Sans hésiter, Maddie hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

- Pourtant, vous avez déjà désobéi à ses ordres, objecta IDA.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Parce qu'on fait confiance à quelqu'un ne veut pas dire qu'on lui obéit dans réfléchir. Et puis tout cela est du passé. J'ai appris à mieux connaître Shepard depuis… et inversement.

- Et à qui d'autre à bord faites-vous pleinement confiance?

Maddie commençait à trouver cette conversation un peu lourde. Énervée, elle s'appuya sur une rambarde en fer de la plateforme où ils se trouvaient et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, à une grande partie de l'équipe j'imagine… Ceux que je connais le mieux… Et puis ce cas là est différent… Je fais confiance à Shepard et je sais qu'elle choisit bien ses hommes…

- Vous faites donc confiance à quelqu'un parce qu'une autre personne à qui vous faites confiance lui fait confiance?

Maddie se prit la tête entre les mains… ça devenait compliqué…

- Non, bien sûr que non! Juste que là si on ne se fait pas confiance mutuellement au sein de l'équipe de Shepard, on est voués à une mort certaine… Donc, le phénomène se produit juste de façon un peu forcée. Vous comprenez?

IDA allait répliquer, mais Maddie l'interrompit.

- Et n'essayez pas de rationnaliser tout cela! La confiance, ça se fait d'instinct, voilà tout.

Cette fois-ci, la synthétique ne répondit rien, au plus grand plaisir de Maddie. Elle devait avoir compris le principe. Alors qu'enfin un silence s'installait, la machine de Shepard se mit à fumer et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Maddie se précipita, pour voir si elle allait bien. De son côté, l'IV geth semblait revenir à lui aussi.

- Commandant?, se risqua Maddie alors que la fumée se dissipait.

Elle entendit Alice Shepard tousser et la vit apparaître à travers la fumée.

- Une bonne chose de faite, dit Shepard en descendant de l'appareil.

- Bravo Commandant, vous avez fait un excellent travail, la félicita L'IV geth de sa voix robotique.

Juste à cet instant, où Maddie allait demander à Shepard c'était comment dans le serveur, ils entendirent des pas métalliques s'approcher.

- Je détecte une présence geth, dit IDA et sortant son arme.

Maddie fit de même et entendit Shepard demander à l'IV geth :

- Vous n'aviez pas neutralisé toutes les plateformes du coin?

Ils virent apparaître au coin du couloir un groupe de Geth… et pas des petits : des Geths Prime.

- Purée, souffla Maddie pour ne pas jurer.

Chose étrange, ils ne leur tiraient pas encore dessus…

- Ils sont non-agressif Shepard, dit l'IV geth. Ils sont déconnectés du serveur et souhaitent vous remercier de votre aide en offrant la leur pour lutter contre les Moissoneurs.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils virent approcher les Geth Prime, qui formèrent bientôt une ligne de formation devant eux.

- Ils sont là pour vous aider…, répéta l'IV geth.

* * *

><p>- Alors comme ça il parait que vous avez ramené de la ferraille?, s'amusa Vega alors que l'équipe descendait de la navette, à bord du hangar du Normandy.<p>

- De quoi construire un vaisseau entier, répondit Maddie, les dents serrées, toujours pas convaincue que les Geth Prime étaient de leur côté.

- Débriefing pour tout l'équipage dans deux heures, dit Shepard avant de s'éloigner avec IDA.

Il ne restait plus que James et Maddie, debout au milieu du hangar.

- Alors cette mission, demanda le lieutenant en la prenant par la taille pour l'emmener dans son « coin ».

Maddie soupira, elle était crevée, même s'il n'y avait eu aucune action… Peut-être le manque d'adrénaline?

- En fait j'ai juste passé mon temps à parler de confiance avec IDA.

Elle vit James qui faillit éclater de rire.

- Vas-y moque toi de moi, dit-elle en lui lançant des gants, qui trainaient sur la table de travail, au visage.

Elle s'assit sur la dite table, poussant du même coup tout le travail de Vega sur le côté. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on touche à ses choses, mais elle s'en fichait, elle aimait bien l'enquiquiner. D'ailleurs, il fit comme si de rien n'était et fit plutôt semblant de s'offusquer qu'elle lui ait lancé des gants au visage.

- Mademoiselle! Me provoquez-vous en duel? Tu savais que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait avant, quand quelqu'un avait bafoué ton honneur?

Maddie rigola, il pouvait lui en sortir des bonnes des fois…

- Ouais il y a super longtemps! Maintenant ça veut juste dire "fiche moi la paix", répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de me moquer de toi? Après tout, tu as eu une conversation philosophique avec IDA, ça devait être beau…

- Je suis sûre qu'elle pense beaucoup plus que toi à bien des choses!, s'amusa Maddie.

C'était vrai, après tout… Vega était quand même une belle brute. Une très belle brute par contre.

- Encore un affront à mon honneur, s'indigna-t-il faussement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment affreuse n'est-ce pas?, compatit-elle.

Vega lui offrit un sourire carnassier et répondit :

- Il faudrait que je te fasse quelques remontrances, question de te remettre à ta place.

- Je demande à voir, le défia Maddie avec le même sourire.

(À suivre!)


	13. Chapter 13

**(Oulala je ressuscite d'entre les morts X) me revoilà avec la suite… perso c'est pas mon jet préféré, mais bon le meilleur arrive :D J'espère que ça vous plaira un petit peu au moins! Et puis bon, vu que Maddie ne peut pas être sur le terrain à chaque mission, elle ne sera pas dans l'équipe de Shepard pour la mission sur Rannoch… mais elle le sera sur celle de Thessia! :D Donc voilà la suite, vous inquiétez pas, plein d'action s'en vient ;) héhé. Ah oui et comme d'hab j'ai changé deux ou trois petits détails sur la mission, question que ça marche dans mon contexte!)**

* * *

><p>Maddie se réveilla en sursaut, son réveil venait de sonner dans ses tympans. Elle tapa dessus puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tentant de se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, Shepard descendait sur Rannoch avec Tali et Kaidan, pour une grosse mission. Même si elle ne faisait pas parti du commando de Shepard, le commandant avait demandé à tout le monde d'être à son poste et équipé. Ils avaient localisé la base des Moissonneurs qui contrôlaient les geths… avec un seul hic : le commandant devait descendre sur place pour guider le laser sur la base question de désactiver le tout. Selon l'horaire, ils devaient atteindre le point de débarquement dans quelques minutes, Maddie devait être prête dans ce délai. Se levant d'un bond, elle s'habilla rapidement, vérifia son arme à sa ceinture et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le pont.<p>

* * *

><p>Juste derrière Joker, Maddie suivait avec le pilote l'avancée de Shepard.<p>

- Ils y sont presque, je m'approche, dit Joker en faisant tourner le Normandy vers la position de Shepard.

Le laser du Commandant devait guider le largage d'une bombe du Normandy… Ils y étaient presque… Le Normandy rasa une ancienne tour et fit une petite embardée, décidément, Joker était un chauffard!

- Fais gaffe, cria Maddie qui était persuadée qu'un jour ils finiraient tous dans le décor.

- Du calme, répondit le pilote en riant. Je sais ce que je fais!

La jeune femme hocha la tête incertaine.

- Selon les statistiques de ses vols, Joker est un des meilleurs pilotes de l'Alliance, dit IDA de sa voix grésillante.

Maddie leva les yeux au ciel, décidément IDA n'était bonne que pour les chiffres.

- _J'y suis,_ entendirent-ils à la radio, Shepard était prête.

- Allez-y Commandant, répondit Joker, calibrant ses canons.

Maddie vit sur l'écran de visée la cible se resserrer et bientôt ils furent prêts… Elle aperçut, alors qu'ils passaient tout au-dessus de la cible, le Commandant, Tali et Kaidan sur une petite plateforme… puis elle entendit une énorme déflagration. Ils avaient visé juste.

- Yahou!, s'exclama Joker en faisant remonter le Normandy.

À peine le bruit de la déflagration éteint qu'ils entendirent la voix de Shepard crier à la radio :

- _Un Moissonneur! Ce n'était pas une base, mais plutôt une de ces foutus machines endormie!_

- Merde, souffla Maddie tout bas.

- _Je récupère le Commandant et ces hommes_, dit l'IV geth qui était à bord d'un petit transporteur au sol.

Maddie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sa passa une main dans les cheveux… elle détestait se trouver à bord en ce moment. Voir le Commandant et ses amis en difficulté, alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire… c'était le pire. Les nouvelles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard :

- _Le Moissonneur est neutralisé, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une frappe multiple pour l'achever…_

Joker tapa quelques commandes sur son clavier.

- Le tir de précision est impossible d'ici. Il nous faut une cible laser de nouveau Shepard!

Maddie serra les dents, elle sentait autant d'adrénaline en elle que si elle était aux côtés du Commandant.

- _J'y suis presque…_

Et Maddie vit de nouveau sur l'écran de Joker la cible se rétrécir.

- Cette fois-ci, ça va être une belle explosion avec tous les Quariens avec nous, rigola Joker, qui s'amusait, à première vue, comme un petit fou à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- _Ça y est!_

Cette fois-ci la déflagration fit bouger un peu le vaisseau, comme une turbulence dans un avion. Maddie attendait, impatiente d'entendre Shepard leur faire un rapport… Il lui sembla qu'ils attendirent des heures alors que quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à peine...

- _Moissonneur neutralisé._

Ouf! Maddie sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Ils l'avaient eu!

* * *

><p>Après tant d'émotions, Maddie s'était écroulée à une table de la salle de l'équipage. Tout le monde semblait fêter cette victoire, surtout qu'elle scellait la paix entre les Quariens et les Geths.<p>

- Alors Maddie, il paraît que tu as eu la frousse alors que tu n'étais même pas en bas?

Elle se retourna vers la voix caverneuse qui venait de parler. Garrus et Vega venait d'arriver et s'était assis en face d'elle.

- Je n'ai jamais la frousse, Vakarian, c'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Pourtant, _chiquita_, tu faisais presque dans ton froc quand Shepard t'a surpris l'autre fois sur Tutchanka!, relança Vega.

Elle lui fila un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table… mais se fit plus mal à l'orteil qu'autre chose.

- C'était une situation différente, se justifia-t-elle.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que Shepard fait plus peur qu'un Moissonneur?, demanda James avec un sourire en coin.

- Il faut dire, appuya Garrus, que c'est tout un Commandant. Je parle d'expérience : je préférerais me battre seul à main nu contre une de ces machines que d'être l'ennemi de Shepard!

- Je fais donc si peur que ça?, entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Le Commandant, Tali et Kaidan venaient de faire irruption dans la salle, après des heures de rencontre diplomatiques. Ils furent accueillis comme les héros qu'ils étaient, avec une salve d'applaudissement.

- Vous avez fait fort sur ce coup-là, Shepard, la félicita Garrus alors qu'elle s'assoyait à côté de Maddie.

- Vous auriez dû la voir qui sautait du transporteur pour se jeter vers le Moissonneurs, ajouta Tali à travers son masque.

- Il doit lui manquer une coche, dit Kaidan sur un ton rieur.

Shepard rigola de bon cœur, elle en avait besoin après cette dure journée.

- Dites-vous que je ne serais pas aussi courageuse sans vous.

- Vous êtes trop bonne _Lola_, dit Vega avec un sourire qui trahissait quand même sa reconnaissance.

- Alors, quelle est la prochaine destination?, demanda Maddie, intriguée.

- La Citadelle. Je dois y rencontrer la conseillère Asari. Nous y serons dans quelques heures.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête : un passage à la Citadelle voulait dire un peu de repos pour tous.

* * *

><p>Quand Maddie descendit vers sa chambre après avoir pris son repas, elle trouva sa porte entrebâillée. La lumière de sa chambre était également allumée… étrange. Alerte, elle tira son revolver de sa ceinture et avança doucement en silence vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu s'infiltrer ici? Doucement, elle se plaça contre le mur à côté du cadre et se prépara à faire une entrée fracassante. Elle prit son souffle, puis d'un coup de vent, se retourna, donna un coup de pied dans sa porte et entra dans sa chambre, arme pointée devant elle. Elle vit alors quelqu'un allongé sur son lit… Vega.<p>

- Hého _chiquita_! Du calme!, dit-il en levant ses mains pour dire qu'il était innocent.

Maddie eut un soupir de soulagement et posa son arme sur sa table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…, râla-t-elle en s'assoyant au bout de son lit.

Vega se redressa et rigola :

- Alors tu as bien peur de temps en temps?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. Décidément, il retenait tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Et puis je suis là parce que j'avais envie de te voir, j'ai le droit?, ajouta-t-il en la prenant par les poignets pour l'attirer vers lui.

Elle se retrouva couchée à côté de lui, sur son tout petit lit simple. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que les pieds de Vega dépassaient au bout du lit.

- Tu as tout à fait le droit, mais la prochaine fois, arrange-toi pour ne pas autant m'inquiéter, dit-elle doucement en se blottissant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun heureux de la simple présence de l'autre. Elle avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de James et sentait sa respiration et son pouls sur sa joue. Elle aurait pu rester là pour le reste de ses jours, elle en était sure.

- Alors tu comptes faire quoi demain à la Citadelle?, lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

James se racla la gorge, l'air incertain.

- Je… je pensais aller me faire tatouer.

Maddie fut surprise de sa réponse, et surtout de l'embarras qu'il semblait contenir.

- Je me suis fait proposer un poste au N7, continua-t-il.

Maddie de relava, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir le visage de James.

- Et bien c'est super! Toute une promotion!

Elle se réjouissait pour lui, même s'il semblait incertain.

- C'est très demandant comme entraînement…

Maddie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de me faire ton cinéma, si tu vas te faire tatouer pour l'occasion, c'est que tu as déjà accepté, alors arrête de regretter.

Il parut soulager de sa réaction : à première vue il pensait qu'elle allait mal le prendre.

- Chef oui chef, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Contente de voir qu'il était moins préoccupé Maddie lui sourit de toutes dents.

- Alors, tu vas le faire où ton tatoo?

- Omoplate gauche.

- Je peux voir l'emplacement exact?, dit-elle, curieuse.

Vega changea alors de sourire, lui offrant son habituel sourire charmeur.

- Pour cela il faudrait que j'enlève mon t-shirt.

Maddie lui fit un signe de main.

- Et bien procède!

Il faut dire, elle s'en foutait un peu de son omoplate. C'était plutôt un prétexte. Un prétexte qu'elle était trop contente d'avoir. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Avec son sourire carnassier, il enleva son t-shirt, dévoila sa musculature. Il se tourna ensuite sur le ventre pour qu'elle puisse observer son dos. Elle posa doucement son doigt sur l'emplacement du futur tatoo, observa ses muscles bouger sous son toucher et la ligne définie de sa colonne.

- Un endroit très bien choisi, dit-elle en un souffle, tentant de cacher les émotions qu'une telle vue lui faisait subir.

Elle pouvait voir le tatouage que James avait déjà sur son épaule droite et en dessina les contours.

- Tu as eu celui-là quand?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans. C'était un peu une preuve de mon autonomie.

Maddie hocha la tête.

- Et toi, tu as des tatouages?, demanda-t-il cette fois en se retournant sur le dos.

Maddie prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, elle était un peu… distraite par le torse de Vega.

- Euh… oui, le long de la colonne…

- Je peux le voir?, demanda James avec son sourire de prédateur.

- Ah ça, il va falloir le mériter!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je t'ai montré le mien, tu me montre le tien, dit-il en rigolant.

Maddie fit un signe négatif de la tête, souriant à pleine dents.

- Ça marche pas comme ça avec moi.

Vega rit de nouveau et la prit par la nuque avant de l'embrasser. Maddie sentit ses lèvres s'enflammer au contact de celles de Vega, comme à leur premier baiser. Décidemment, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais…

- Et maintenant je le mérite?, demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu.

- Je n'en suis pas encore sure, dit Maddie. Il faudrait que tu recommences pour que je le sois.

Il rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément.

(À suivre! Pour de vrai :P)


End file.
